Marraine Bonne Fée malgré elle
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: La méchante sorcière de l'Ouest rencontre un lionceau de l'Ouest. Et alors que Lancel est pourtant un être relativement insignifiant, Zelena ne peut s'empêcher de s'intéresser à lui.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Once Upon A Time est l'oeuvre d'Edward Kistis et d'Adam Horowitz. Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La méchante sorcière de l'Ouest rencontre un lionceau de l'Ouest. Et alors que Lancel est pourtant un être relativement insignifiant, Zelena ne peut s'empêcher de s'intéresser à lui.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°70 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Les conditions étaient : Cent mots minimum, votre personnage s'égare dans une forêt et après avoir erré des heures, il tombe sur une maison abandonnée, qu'il fouille en quête de nourriture. Un rire sinistre se fait entendre et une sorcière apparaît devant lui. Ce chapitre 1 est la réponse au défi mais je trouvais mon idée trop "riche" pour n'en faire qu'un OS. Un grand merci à Mana2702 et à Almayen pour leur aide précieuse!

**Marraine Bonne Fée malgré elle**

**Chapitre 1**

\- Décidément, tu n'es qu'un bon à rien! Pas de cerveau et une seule couille! Rentre au château, je ne veux plus te voir!

Tout ça, parce qu'il avait eu du mal à soulever la lance de Robert qui, du propre aveu de Barristan Selmy, était déjà difficile à soulever pour lui comme pour Jaime. Alors lui, Lancel, du haut de ses presque dix-huit ans, taillé comme une brindille, quelle chance avait-il de la soulever sans efforts? Il n'avait pas demandé son reste. Il s'était incliné avec respect, parce que contrairement au roi, on lui avait appris les bonnes manières, et il était parti. Sauf que cela faisait peu de temps que Lancel était à Port-Réal et il ne connaissait pas la forêt. Ainsi, au bout de trois heures de déambulation, il devait admettre qu'il était complètement perdu. Cependant, il ne céda pas à la panique. Le roi ne l'aimait pas mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser perdu dans les entrailles vertes qui entouraient la capitale. C'était risquer l'ire de Cersei, de Tywin.

\- Parce que je suis un bon à rien uniquement protégé par son patronyme... Pensa-t-il avec dépit

Il faisait particulièrement chaud ce jour-là et avec son uniforme d'écuyer, Lancel avait l'impression d'être dans un four. De plus, sa gorge était sèche, il avait soif. Il avait bien une flasque de vin sauf qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire, le vin devait être chaud donc ignoble et en plus de cela, rien que l'odeur le rendait malade. Cela lui rappelait trop Robert et ses piques, ses colères, ses poings sur contre sa mâchoire.

\- Si au moins je trouvais une rivière ! Un lac !

Les Sept semblaient l'avoir entendu car après quelques minutes d'errance supplémentaires, ses pas le menèrent à une vieille cabane décrépie. Et avec un peu de chance, elle serait habitée ! On l'aiderait ! Surtout qu'il avait toujours sur lui une pièce d'or, pour une aumône ou bien une urgence. Il frappa mais n'entendit rien. Après un énième coup, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, dans un grincement. L'endroit était en mauvais état mais avait un potentiel. Bien entendu, il n'y vivrait jamais mais l'espace d'un instant, son cerveau lui intima comment rendre l'endroit habitable, sans doute une manière de faire retomber son angoisse naissante. Il entra doucement, le cœur battant si fort qu'il aurait pu jurer qu'on l'entendrait jusqu'au Donjon Rouge. Il fouilla les cabinets, tentant de trouver une cruche. Il découvrit une espèce de bol. Ne restait plus que l'eau. Avec un peu de chance, il y avait un système de pompe ou un puits dans l'ersatz de jardin de la « demeure ». Il sentit soudain le vent se lever et siffler avant d'entendre un ricanement qui lui glaça le sang.

\- Eh bien, voilà un charmant petit Munchkin.

Lancel sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à une jeune femme. Elle avait l'air d'avoir l'âge de Cersei, ou peut-être un peu moins. Sa peau était diaphane, elle avait des superbes yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'on les aurait dits de glace. De longs cheveux roux et bouclés encadraient un visage ovale avec des pommettes affirmées. Elle avait presque l'air normale, si ce n'était cette étrange tâche d'un vert mousse qui semblait lui grimper depuis la poitrine jusqu'à la joue droite, tel du lierre entourant une boiserie.

\- Je te vois à peine, attends un peu...

Elle tendit la main, une vieille bougie qui traînait là s'embrasa . Elle s'approcha, un sourire doucereux sur les lèvres.

\- Mais c'est qu'il serait presque charmant, cet enfant !

Elle lui caressa la joue, le regard mauvais. Lancel se sentait pris au piège, un moineau face à une lionne. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler, ce qui le rendait honteux. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait clairement affaire à une sorcière et il était là, impuissant, sans autre arme qu'un poignard dont elle se débarrasserait aisément.

\- Je... Parvint-il à bégayer. Je suis désolé d'être entré sans votre permission... Je suis perdu. Et assoiffé. Je voulais juste boire un peu et repartir...

Elle le regarda, interloquée, avant de partir d'un rire clair, toujours teinté de folie mais sa dangerosité semblait s'atténuer.

\- Crois-tu donc qu'une femme de mon calibre vivrait dans un tel taudis ?

\- Alors... Pourquoi...

\- Pourquoi j'agis ainsi ? C'est juste qui je suis. Faisons un deal.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un deal ?

Elle le regarda à nouveau, confuse.

\- Ah, problème de linguistique, je crains. Faisons un marché ? Un accord ?

Il acquiesça.

\- Tu réponds à quelques questions et je ferai apparaître de l'eau et un repas. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Lancel pesa vite fait le pour et le contre. Cela semblait trop beau mais il était épuisé. De plus, il n'était pas en position d'argumenter.

\- Marché conclu.

\- Bien, asseyons-nous, avant tout. Cet endroit est une poubelle !

D'un geste de la main, elle fit apparaître des fauteuils dans une fumée verte.

\- Bien ! Tout d'abord, où suis-je ? Commença-t-elle

Il haussa un sourcil. Elle soupira.

\- Je t'explique ! Regarde mes pieds.

Il obéit. Elle portait des souliers d'argent.

\- Ils sont magiques. Quand je les tape trois fois l'un contre l'autre, ils peuvent m'emmener dans n'importe quel royaume ou monde. Je suis à la recherche d'ingrédients pour une potion particulièrement retorse et il semblerait que, d'après ces magnifiques chaussures, certains soient ici. Sauf que je n'ai aucune idée d'où je suis.

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre.

\- Vous êtes dans la forêt qui jouxte Port-Réal, la capitale de Westeros. Répondit-il

\- Westeros ?

\- Un conglomérat des sept royaumes qui régentaient autrefois le territoire. Expliqua-t-il. Mais il y a bientôt trois cent ans, Aegon le Conquérant et ses soeurs-épouses, Visenya et Rhaenys, ont conquis les royaumes et les ont unifiés sous une même bannière, à l'exception de Dorne. Désormais, il y a un seul roi mais le pays est divisé en régions, gouvernées par des gardiens, les descendants des anciens rois déchus par les Targaryen. Le roi actuel est Robert Baratheon. Il a renversé les Targaryen lors d'une rébellion.

\- Des soeurs-épouses ?! S'exclama-t-elle avec une mine dégoûtée

\- Les Targaryens se mariaient souvent entre frères et sœurs, pour garder la pureté du sang. Désormais, c'est aboli. On peut épouser un cousin mais pas un frère.

\- Dieu merci ! Merci pour la leçon d'histoire en tout cas, ça me confirme mes craintes, je ne suis jamais venue ici. M'enfin, moi au moins, j'ai ma magie et mes souliers, je peux m'en sortir. Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Lancel... Lancel Lannister. Je... je suis l'écuyer du roi et le cousin germain de la reine consort.

Les yeux de la sorcière brillèrent d'un éclat malicieux.

\- Mais c'est magnifique ! Si je te ramène auprès de ta cousine, elle me devra un service et je pourrai lui demander mes plantes !

Lancel eut un rire amer.

\- On ne vous donnera rien, si ce n'est un merci ou quelques dragons d'or. Le roi me déteste, la reine m'ignore, le roi frappe la reine, la reine crache sur le roi. Quant à moi, je suis parfaitement insignifiant à la cour.

\- Le roi te déteste ?

\- J'ai le malheur de porter le patronyme et le sang d'une femme qu'il a été forcé d'épouser pour maintenir la paix après la rébellion. Ca, plus une belle dot. Après tout, le père de la reine, mon oncle, est l'homme le plus riche du royaume.

\- Et tes parents ?

\- Ce sont les seuls à m'aimer, je pense.

\- Tu es défaitiste.

\- Réaliste. Je sors de l'enfance. Je suis d'une branche cadette, je n'ai rien de spécial hormis ma figure. Et on sait tous que ça ne dure pas, une figure.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, on te préfère un frère ou une sœur soi-disant plus brillant que toi ?

Elle avait presque craché ses mots et la tâche verte semblait grandir.

\- Oh non ! S'exclama-t-il. Mes frères et ma sœur sont encore trop jeunes pour qu'on puisse encore les juger comme je le suis ! Les garçons commencent à peine à servir comme écuyers et ma sœur va avoir cinq ans !

\- Mais on préfère un parent à toi ? Persista-t-elle

\- Mes cousins. Mais c'est bien normal. Ils sont les enfants du chef de notre maison. Ils sont adultes. Sur les trois enfants que mon oncle a, sa seule fille est reine et mère du futur roi, son aîné est un chevalier émérite qui a prouvé sa valeur il y a longtemps et le cadet, malgré le fait qu'il est un nain, il est connu pour son intelligence.

\- Mais tu es intelligent, toi aussi, sans doute ? Tu as des talents. Et on t'empêche de briller pour une raison idiote. Oh, comme je te comprends, mon pauvre petit !

Lancel réalisa qu'il s'ouvrait auprès d'une sorcière dont il ignorait le nom mais qui avait le verbe facile. C'était si étrange ! Il se pinça discrètement. La douleur lui intima qu'il ne rêvait pas, alors qu'il observait son interlocutrice. Elle sembla s'apaiser puis, d'un mouvement désinvolte du poignet, elle fit apparaître des cruches d'eau et des fruits.

\- Merci !

\- Tu as rempli ta part du contrat, je remplis le mien. Bon, eh bien, je vais te laisser, Lancel.

\- Mais je ne sais pas comment rentrer !

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème ! Je suis une sorcière, pas une marraine bonne fée ! De plus, tu crois que je vais savoir te renvoyer à Port-Réal alors que j'ignore tout de ton pays ? Je ne te dois plus rien.

\- Et si je vous proposais un... deal ?

\- Fais-moi rire.

\- Vos chaussures peuvent vous emmener où vous le désirez non ? Je pourrais les utiliser et nous renvoyer là-bas, si vous m'expliquiez comment. Une fois là-bas, je vous rends votre bien.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Et j'y gagne quoi, en échange ? A part ta gratitude éternelle ?

\- Je... j'ai bien un dragon d'or sur moi. Vous... Vous pourriez le faire fondre. Ca vous ferait de l'or liquide pour une potion. Tenta-t-il

Elle l'observa un instant. Oh, ce gamin avait du potentiel ! Et du cran ! Elle aimait cela ! De plus, l'idée des souliers n'était pas bête. S'il essayait ensuite de la rouler, elle pourrait aisément lui arracher le cœur et le réduire en poussière.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu rentrer auprès d'un roi qui te maltraite et de cousins qui t'ignorent ?

\- Ma situation ne durera pas éternellement. Un jour, je serai chevalier, alors je ne serai plus houspillé. Bien sûr, je lui devrai toujours obéissance mais au moins, les insultes cesseront. Quant à mes cousins, eh bien... Ils sont adultes.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Presque dix-huit ans.

\- Tu es un adulte en devenir. Ils t'ignorent parce qu'ils sont stupides. Si on part du principe qu'ils te snobent à cause de ton âge, ils le feront toujours. Tu seras toujours le petit cousin qu'ils ont connu au berceau pendant que ta cousine la reine se faisait déjà mettre des princes dans l'utérus.

\- Peut-être... Mais ils restent ma famille.

Elle le regarda. Ce garçon était bien étrange, avec ses airs innocents et cette sagesse qui arrivait de temps en temps, comme une bulle de champagne qui remontait le long de la courbe d'une flûte. Elle l'enviait sans pourtant ressentir de haine envers lui. Il avait dit cela comme si cela avait été d'une évidence folle.

\- J'aurais peut-être été comme lui, moi aussi, si j'avais eu sa chance... Pensa-t-elle.

Elle tendit la main.

\- Ta pièce. Tu payes d'abord. Ordonna-t-elle.

Il la lui donna.

\- Retire tes bottes et enfile les souliers. Je me tiendrai à toi.

Le jeune homme eut un peu de mal à les enfiler car elles étaient assez serrées. Elles étaient clairement trop petites pour lui, il avait l'impression d'avoir les orteils écrasés. La sorcière s'agrippa à son bras.

\- Pense à l'endroit où tu veux aller et frappe les talons contre eux trois fois de suite.

Elle le vit fermer les yeux, sans doute par appréhension et aussi pour se concentrer. Quelques secondes après, ils se retrouvèrent non loin de l'entrée de la ville, un peu à l'écart de la foule. Encore une fois, la finesse du garçon l'impressionnait. Penser à se téléporter mais de manière à ne pas attirer l'attention des gardes ou causer de remous, c'était bien joué. Il ôta les chaussures avec délicatesse avant de se rechausser proprement.

\- Merci, ma Lady.

\- Lady ? Tu me plais de plus en plus, petit !

\- C'est que je ne connais pas votre nom.

\- Zelena.

\- C'est joli.

\- La méchante sorcière de l'Ouest.

Lancel ne put retenir un petit rire avant de lui expliquer que sa maison était originaire de l'ouest de son pays. Cependant, il se garda de dire qu'il ne la trouvait pas méchante à proprement parler. Elle avait été cordiale parce qu'elle avait eu besoin de son aide et lui de la sienne. C'était une entente commerciale pour ainsi dire, la politesse de surface des diplomates.

\- Je.. Je vais vous laisser. Je ne veux pas qu'on envoie des soldats à ma recherche.

\- Soit. Eh bien, adieu, Lancel.

\- Adieu ma Lady.

Il la salua respectueusement et Zelena l'observa courir en direction de la ville. Ce garçon l'intriguait. Pourtant, il n'avait rien de bien particulier, mis à part son joli minois, ses manières et ses épiphanies bienvenues. Mais elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, elle avait apprécié cette intelligence pas encore parfaitement teintée par l'amertume de la vie. Ce gamin avait du potentiel. Il savait s'adapter, réagir. Elle frappa ses talons pour disparaître, non sans se jurer une chose :

Lancel Lannister était un jeune homme qu'elle garderait à l'oeil.

**A Suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Once Upon A Time est l'oeuvre d'Edward Kistis et d'Adam Horowitz. Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La méchante sorcière de l'Ouest rencontre un lionceau de l'Ouest. Et alors que Lancel est pourtant un être relativement insignifiant, Zelena ne peut s'empêcher de s'intéresser à lui.

**Marraine Bonne Fée malgré elle**

**Chapitre 2**

Assise sur l'une des nombreuses chaises du repère du magicien d'Oz, Zelena ne put s'empêcher de pousser un immense soupir de frustration. Ce gamin rencontré à Westeros hantait son esprit. Ca n'était qu'un enfant pourtant, un enfant insignifiant du propre aveu de celui-ci, avec pourtant des qualités qu'elle lui reconnaissait volontiers. Quand elle était rentrée à Oz après sa virée chez Lancel, elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à lui, elle avait trop à faire. Elle avait défait Walsh, emprisonné Glinda, il avait fallu asseoir son autorité sur le pays entier. Elle était pour ainsi dire la reine non officielle d'Oz. Et contrairement à Regina, elle était devenue reine par ses propres moyens, Maman n'avait pas eu besoin de la maquer à un roi veuf avec une enfant impressionnable pour favoriser le coup d'état. Non, elle, elle en était là par la seule force de sa volonté. Et alors qu'elle aurait dû être en train de jubiler puis de commencer à trouver comment faire pour faire payer à sa peste de demi-sœur toutes les offenses qu'elle avait subi, elle se retrouvait là, assise, seule, à penser à un jeune homme quelconque d'un royaume qu'elle n'aurait jamais visité si elle n'avait pas obtenu ses souliers magiques.

\- Et puis merde ! Pesta-t-elle

D'un geste large et rageur du bras, elle fit apparaître au sol un miroir qui ondulait, comme de l'eau, afin de lui permettre d'observer ce que devenait cet être qui parasitait son cerveau et lui faisait perdre son temps. Et quand elle découvrit la scène, qu'elle voyait en direct, elle ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire ! Lancel se tenait devant une femme plus âgée que lui, aux yeux émeraude comme les siens, blonde et belle.

\- J'ignorais que vous n'étiez pas prête à me recevoir,Votre Grâce. Je m'éclipse donc.

Il regardait partout sauf devant lui, et pour cause : la dite Cersei ne portait rien d'autre qu'une longue robe de nuit vaporeuse dont le décolleté laissait apparaître plus que la naissance de ses seins, le reste épousant avec délicatesse ses courbes, sensuelle mais sans tomber dans la vulgarité. Constatant la mine du garçon il était clair qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu ou fait.

\- Allons bon, Lancel, nous sommes cousins. Il n'y a pas de mal.

Zelena haussa un sourcil, un air horrifié sur le visage. Elle avait oublié les tendances incestueuses de Westeros. Cersei devait être suffisamment âgée pour être la mère de Lancel et elle le chauffait ouvertement.

\- Mon mari partira à la chasse bientôt. J'aimerais que tu lui donnes ce vin plutôt que ce qu'il a l'habitude de consommer.

\- B.. Bien, Votre Grâce.

\- Tu peux le goûter si tu veux.

Le jeune homme se servit l'équivalent d'un petit doigt et porta le breuvage à ses lèvres. Cersei ne voyait que son dos, Zelena voyait sa tête et elle éclata de rire. Déformé par le dégoût, surpris par la force de l'alcool, Lancel faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le recracher. Elle avait oublié combien il pouvait être attachant.

\- Votre Grâce, ce vin est bien plus fort que celui que le roi consomme à la chasse, j'ai peur que ça ne soit dangereux, connaissant son amour pour la boisson.

\- Parlé avec assurance comme un professionnel, oui, je me souviens maintenant pourquoi je voulais veiller sur ce petit. Pensa la sorcière

\- C'est justement pour cela que je te demande de le lui servir. Tu admires Jaime. Je te laisse une chance d'être comme lui.

Lancel se figea.

\- Vous parlez d'un acte de haute trahison... Jaime a sauvé le pays d'un roi qui avait perdu ses esprits. Le roi Robert n'est peut-être pas le meilleur des souverains mais il est...

\- Il est fou, Lancel ! Le coupa Cersei. Il n'écoute plus personne si ce n'est son grand ami, Lord Stark ! Mon mari est persuadé que nos enfants ne sont pas de lui mais de mon propre frère ! Lord Stark le croit aussi, il va conforter Robert dans ce délire et il me fera exécuter ! Il fera exécuter mes fils et ma fille !

Les yeux de Cersei brillaient.

\- Cette garce est convaincante. Murmura Zelena. Mais je sais repérer une menteuse quand j'en vois une. Tuer les enfants légitimes alors qu'il n'a que des bâtards, c'est se tirer une balle dans le pied.

Le visage de Lancel reflétait son incompréhension.

\- Je sais que je te demande beaucoup. Tu seras récompensé, tu as ma parole ! Déjà, personne ne saura la vérité. Si on me demande, j'avouerai que je t'ai donné ce vin mais dans l'unique but de faire plaisir à Robert. Ils en concluront que j'ai négocié avec mon époux un moment de paix dans notre couple. Et tout le monde sait comment Robert te traite, on ne te blâmera pas d'avoir voulu te préserver d'insultes injustifiées.

\- Mais... Ca revient quand même à tuer un homme... Le roi...

\- Il est dangereux, Lancel...

Elle releva une mèche de ses cheveux pour laisser apparaître une marque de coup.

\- Le roi vous a frappé ?!

\- Le roi me frappe, le roi me viole, il frappait même Joffrey enfant ! Jaime est loin, je ne peux pas lui demander de m'aider, les autres chevaliers ne me croiraient pas, je n'ai que toi vers qui me tourner. Et puis, ne veux-tu pas te venger de tout le mal qu'il t'a fait ? Je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais qu'il a levé la main sur toi aussi.

Zelena sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Elle n'était pas convaincue que materner un apprenti était le meilleur moyen de l'aider à progresser. Tout comme les frapper n'était pas la solution. Et, en général, elle détestait les châtiments corporels sur les enfants et à ses yeux, Lancel en était un. Elle vit alors briller dans ses yeux un éclat qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, il avait habité ses propres pupilles :

La détermination de ne plus se laisser malmener.

\- Je le ferai. Si vous me garantissez que je ne risque rien. Dit-il d'une voix claire

Cersei sourit.

\- Tu as ma parole, tu ne seras jamais inquiété.

Elle s'approcha.

\- Tu seras bien récompensé, naturellement. Comme tu auras indirectement sauvé le royaume, je demanderai à Joffrey, qui sera alors roi, de te faire chevalier. Je lui dirai que c'est en remerciement des nombreux services rendus à son père. Et puis, c'est toujours bon d'avoir du sang neuf pour protéger le nouveau détenteur d'une couronne. Cela te ferait-il plaisir ?

\- Etre chevalier est mon rêve d'enfant... Mais le roi voudra sans doute que je fasse mes preuves. Ne demandera-t-il pas quels services j'ai rendu ?

\- Ce sont des points de détails, j'en fais mon affaire. Tu seras chevalier, Lancel. C'est promis. Avons-nous un accord ?

Lorsqu'il acquiesça, Zelena ne put s'empêcher de crier un grand oui jubilatoire. Oh oui, elle avait eu raison de se dire qu'il avait du potentiel ! Il avait cette innocence certes mais aussi cette capacité de sentir le vent tourner et comment l'utiliser pour ses intérêts. Le salaud qui le maltraitait allait mourir et lui, il allait devenir ce qu'il avait toujours voulu être. Cersei s'approcha encore plus, sa poitrine vêtue touchait le torse du jeune homme.

\- Je te promets aussi une nuit particulière. Tu n'as jamais connu de femme, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme recula d'un coup, instantanément rouge écarlate.

\- Votre Grâce !

La reine rit.

\- Je te rappelle que mon père et ma mère étaient cousins. Et puis, je dois t'avouer que cela me manque, l'étreinte douce d'un amant tendre.

Zelena s'arrêta là. Elle en avait assez vu. Son esprit était assez vide et clair pour qu'elle puisse se remettre à travailler efficacement.

* * *

Zelena ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, un verre de vin à la main, le miroir matérialisé à ses pieds. Sous ses yeux, Lancel était agenouillé face à Joffrey, le fils de Cersei, qui l'adoubait. Le jeune homme avait un air de dignité qui frappait son esprit, un sérieux dont elle ne l'aurait pas cru capable du haut de ses dix-huit printemps.

\- Lancel. Au nom du Guerrier, je t'enjoins de toujours faire preuve de courage. Au nom du Père d'en Haut, je t'enjoins d'être juste. Au nom de la Mère d'en Haut, je t'enjoins de défendre l'innocent. Relève-toi Lancel Lannister. Tu es chevalier des Sept Couronnes désormais.

Quand il se releva, elle leva son verre, ne comprenant cependant pas pourquoi elle se sentait si fière d'un garçon qu'elle n'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, par pur hasard.

**A Suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Once Upon A Time est l'oeuvre d'Edward Kistis et d'Adam Horowitz. Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La méchante sorcière de l'Ouest rencontre un lionceau de l'Ouest. Et alors que Lancel est pourtant un être relativement insignifiant, Zelena ne peut s'empêcher de s'intéresser à lui.

**Marraine Bonne Fée malgré elle**

**Chapitre 3**

\- Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pris de nouvelles du gamin. Pensa Zelena

Depuis qu'elle avait vu son adoubement, elle n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de voir ce qu'il devenait. Elle se l'imaginait chevauchant ou occupé à n'importe quelle activité chevaleresque dont il avait tant rêvé enfant. Elle n'avait pas eu ce désir impérieux de le revoir, cette sensation qui avait pris le dessus sur son être quelques mois plus tôt. A dire vrai, elle pensait à peine à lui, trop occupée, plongée dans ses grimoires pour trouver comment briser l'un des trois interdits de la magie, certaine qu'elle y arriverait. Elle était quelqu'un de supérieur aussi, les interdits, elle les ferait voler en éclats. Pourtant, ce jour-là, l'image du jeune homme lui était revenue et avait déclenché sa mémoire. Cela faisait en effet longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas observé. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il restait ainsi dans son esprit, au-delà du potentiel qu'elle avait senti en lui. Leur discussion lors de leur unique rencontre était bien trop faible pour pouvoir affirmer qu'elle avait crée un lien, une connexion. Cela avait été des échanges de bons procédés.

\- Je peux bien prendre une pause.

D'un geste du poignet, elle fit apparaître son miroir au sol. La bonne humeur qu'elle avait à l'idée d'étudier sa vie se brisa quand elle le vit apparaître.

Lancel était au lit, plus pâle que ses draps, clairement malade, son épaule bandée. Il semblait avoir maigri.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer, une peur panique s'empara d'elle. Qu'avait-on fait à ce pauvre garçon ?! Elle tenta de se ressaisir, Lancel était chevalier, il y avait eu un duel, quelque chose. Pourtant, elle ne put éteindre complètement le feu qui s'était emparée d'elle. Elle était définitivement inquiète.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé, mon petit Munchkin ? Murmura-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte

Elle observa les alentours, il était seul. Elle fit apparaître ses souliers à ses pieds, frappa trois fois et arriva discrètement dans la chambre du convalescent, à Port-Réal.

\- Lancel ? Dit-elle doucement

Il sursauta, tentant de se lever mais ne put retenir une grimace. La pièce sentait le fer. Il avait dû saigner peu de temps auparavant et les bandages étaient frais.

\- N'aie pas peur. Reprit-elle. C'est moi, Zelena.

Elle se sermonna mentalement l'espace d'un instant. Depuis quand se montrait-elle si prévenante envers qui que ce fusse par pure gentillesse ?!

\- Lady Zelena ?!

Elle se rapprocha. Et ce qu'elle voyait lui faisait mal, elle sentait ses boyaux se tordre. Lancel avait définitivement maigri. Il n'était pas bien épais à la base mais là, elle lui comptait aisément les côtes. Les joues creusées, le teint blafard, les yeux cernés, il était définitivement mal en point. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se pencher pour lui prendre la main et la baiser, en vrai gentilhomme. Elle remarqua l'incompréhension dans ses yeux alors qu'il fixait ses phalanges.

\- Oui, je suis complètement verte désormais.

\- Une de vos potions ? Tenta-t-il

Elle eut un petit sourire.

\- Quel tendre enfant tu fais. Non, c'est la jalousie qui m'a rendue ainsi. Mais assez parlé de moi ! Tu es devenu chevalier ! J'ai vu ta cérémonie d'adoubement. Félicitations Lancel. Tu as réussi !

S'il lui sourit aussi, son expression était triste.

\- A quel prix ? Je ne suis pas digne de mon titre.

\- Le roi Robert était un phacochère doublé d'un incompétent ! Il te frappait, je t'ai entendu le dire à la reine.

Ses joues rosirent légèrement.

\- Alors, vous m'avez vu avec la reine...

\- Il n'y a pas de mal à utiliser ton minois et ton corps pour arriver à tes fins.

\- Pourtant, je me sens sale... Je me suis senti sale juste après avoir dit oui et quitté sa chambre... Mais j'avais donné ma parole, je ne pouvais plus la reprendre. Mon oncle, le père de la reine, m'a fait promettre de lui obéir en toute chose. Pour autant, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai aimé ce que je faisais...

Il avait gardé cette innocence, pas trop pour en devenir écœurant mais juste assez pour être touchant et humain.

\- Je te rassure, le premier homme que l'on tue est le plus dur et le plus effrayant. On s'y fait après. Et puis, quelle différence avec les hommes que tu tues au combat ?

\- La différence est de taille ! S'emporta-t-il. Les hommes que je peux tuer au combat, lors d'une guerre, cela fait partie des aléas du métier ! Ce que j'ai fait, c'est un meurtre ! Un meurtre doublé d'un inceste !

\- Tu n'as pas dit non aux avances de la reine.

\- Je lui ai dit non...

Sa voix avait été à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

\- Après ce qui est arrivé au roi, le soir même, elle est venue me voir, prête à honorer sa dette, comme elle l'appelait. J'ai refusé.

La sorcière haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu as refusé de coucher avec la reine ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'avais bien trop peur... J'avais peur qu'on ne m'accuse du meurtre de Robert, j'avais peur qu'on nous trouve, j'avais peur qu'on lui fasse du mal... Je lui ai dit que je ne méritais rien, pas de récompense, j'étais même prêt à renoncer à mon titre de chevalier et à faire mes preuves auprès d'un autre maître. Elle s'est approchée et...

\- Elle t'a forcé ?

\- Elle m'a embrassé. J'ai encore dit non mais au bout d'un moment... Je l'ai laissée faire.

\- Tu ne le voulais pas ?

Il rougit, elle comprit. Cersei avait été sa première et alors que son esprit disait non, il avait été submergé par ses sens.

\- Je vais faire plus simple. Tu as aimé ?

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Sur le coup oui, mais après non. La reine m'a dit que c'était comme ça la première fois et puis, je venais de subir une épreuve éprouvante. Les autres fois, c'était différent.

Elle soupira. Ce que Cersei avait fait était à la limite du viol, sans parler du fait de la différence d'âge. Cersei avait l'avantage de l'expérience, de la hiérarchie. Lancel n'ayant rien vu ou fait, il avait été une proie facile.

\- En quoi c'était différent ?

\- Je crois... Que je l'ai aimée...

Elle matérialisa un attrape-rêve, ce qui piqua la curiosité du jeune homme.

\- Tiens-moi ça et pense aux événements récents.

Perplexe, il obéit cependant. Zelena vit alors l'intégralité de la relation entre la reine et son jeune cousin, la manière immonde dont elle lui parlait, le chantage de Tyrion, la guerre, la bataille de la Néra, la flèche mais surtout, cette sale garce qui avait osé lui briser l'épaule et le cœur parce qu'il avait trouvé sa voix et lui avait tenu tête, pour le bien du royaume, avec une réflexion intelligente. Cette salope avait osé s'en prendre à lui alors que c'était elle qui l'avait modelé tel qu'il était ! Il n'avait été qu'un jouet dont elle s'était lassée ! Elle avait la loyauté du jeune homme, quel gâchis ! Elle vit ensuite sa solitude. Hormis un homme plus âgé, qu'elle estimait être le père de Lancel, personne ne lui rendait visite. Pas même son oncle, l'actuelle main du roi. Pas même Tyrion. Pas même le roi ou le petit prince. Cersei était venue une fois et avait glissé à l'oreille du jeune homme :

\- Un seul mot de ta part sur ce que l'on a fait, un seul, et je te tue avant de laisser les chiens manger ton cadavre !

Lancel voyait son interlocutrice trembler d'une rage sourde et froide.

\- Elle le payera ! Je te le promets ! Je lui ferai bouffer ses mots !

\- Non !

Elle le dévisagea, confuse.

\- Tu ne veux pas te venger ?

\- C'est la reine, je ne peux rien contre elle... Tout ce que je veux, c'est rentrer à la maison...

Il avait l'air d'un enfant perdu, au bord des larmes. Elle s'autorisa un geste tendre, elle l'enlaça prudemment.

\- Tu rentreras chez toi quand tu seras guéri, sans doute.

\- Les mestres ont bon espoir. La plaie s'ouvre encore mais selon eux, c'est normal.

\- C'est bien ton père qui vient te voir.

\- Oui, dès qu'il n'a plus d'obligations. Il a fait installer un lit dans la pièce adjacente pour pouvoir me veiller. Je... Je pensais lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé... Le roi... La reine... Tout.

\- N'as-tu pas peur de sa réaction ?

\- Je sais qu'il sera déçu. Mais je sais qu'il m'aime profondément. Je suis prêt à accepter n'importe quelle punition. Peu m'importe laquelle, tant que j'expie mes fautes.

\- Autre chose te mine, je le vois.

\- Mes deux petits frères sont les otages de Robb Stark... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment.

Elle lui caressa gentiment le dos avant de s'éloigner un peu. Une telle mièvrerie ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ! Mais face à ce garçon, cet enfant dans le corps d'un presque adulte, c'était plus fort qu'elle. D'autant plus qu'elle se souvenait des qualités qu'elle avait repéré chez lui lors de leur première rencontre. Et en le tenant aussi proche d'elle, elle avait ressenti en lui de la magie. Il y avait un potentiel magique en Lancel. Et à l'heure actuelle, tout cela était gâché par un entourage toxique dont seul le père du jeune homme semblait se détacher. Elle l'avait bien vu dans les souvenirs de son protégé : rares étaient les nobles qui veillaient leur enfant malade, qui les aidaient à manger, qui tentaient de leur occuper l'esprit. Kevan Lannister le faisait et elle avait bien vu tout l'amour qu'il avait pour son enfant. Toute sa posture l'avait trahi.

\- Mais et vous, Lady Zelena ? Pourquoi êtes-vous verte ? Reprit-il

\- J'ai été trompée par le magicien d'Oz et par mon mentor. Tout cela, plus le fait que j'ai vu ce à quoi ma demi-soeur a droit alors que moi, j'ai été abandonnée, ça a causé ce vert.

\- Votre sœur sait-elle tout cela ?

\- Elle ignore mon existence.

\- Elle est innocente alors. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est celle de votre mère.

Elle le dévisagea. Oui, sa logique était impeccable, elle ne pouvait pas le nier.

\- Tu sais, Lancel, parfois, les émotions humaines défient toute logique. Mais j'ai trouvé comment me venger.

\- Vous ne lui ferez pas de mal ?

\- Oh non ! Si je réussis, j'aurais tout ce qu'elle a eu et elle, elle ne serait même pas née ou alors, elle serait différente de celle qu'elle est à l'heure actuelle, toujours ma sœur mais à égalité. Tranquillise-toi, tu vois, dans tous les cas, elle ne souffrira pas.

\- Comment comptez-vous faire ?

\- Je vais remonter le temps.

Ses yeux brillèrent, lui rendant un instant sa jeunesse fanée par la maladie.

\- C'est possible ça ?!

\- En fait, c'est l'un des interdits de la magie, apparemment, ça serait impossible mais moi, je sais que je peux le faire. On a déclaré ça impossible parce qu'ils étaient faibles et incompétents.

\- Si vous me jurez que votre sœur ne souffrira pas, alors je vous souhaite bon courage.

\- Je te le dis, au mieux, elle gagne une sœur, au pire, elle ne naîtra pas, donc aucune douleur.

Elle entendit des pas. Elle lui serra rapidement la main.

\- Prends soin de toi, Lancel. Parle à ton père. Et j'essayerai de surveiller tes frères.

\- Je vous suis obligé.

\- Oublie cela, c'est une faveur que je te fais.

Elle frappa ses talons et se retrouva à Oz. Elle fit revenir son miroir et observa Kevan qui arrivait dans la chambre de son fils. Il le trouva les yeux fixant la fenêtre, un léger sourire aux lèvres, ce qui le réconforta.

\- Tu as l'air mieux que tout à l'heure.

\- J'ai repensé à une rencontre d'il y a quelque mois. Une Lady qui m'avait prêté main forte.

Zelena sourit. Se doigts retrouvèrent le dragon d'or qu'il lui avait donné. C'était ironique, se disait-elle, d'être une marraine bonne fée pour un jeune homme quand on était soi-même une sorcière. Avant de se rappeler que Lancel n'était pas l'une de ses oies blanches écervellées. Une marraine bonne fée atypique pour un être gris. C'était l'une des choses les plus justes, les plus sensées et les plus adéquates qu'elle avait vu depuis longtemps. Apercevant son reflet dans la glace, elle fut saisie :

Sa peau était redevenue parfaitement normale.

**A Suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Once Upon A Time est l'oeuvre d'Edward Kistis et d'Adam Horowitz. Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La méchante sorcière de l'Ouest rencontre un lionceau de l'Ouest. Et alors que Lancel est pourtant un être relativement insignifiant, Zelena ne peut s'empêcher de s'intéresser à lui.

**Marraine Bonne Fée malgré elle**

**Chapitre 4**

Assise chez Mary-Margaret Blanchard, chez Blanche-Neige pour être tout à fait exacte, Zelena observait son miroir de poche. Ou plus précisément ce que la surface lisse lui montrait. Elle s'en servait pour garder un œil sur Lancel. Elle ignorait ce qui la poussait à faire ça, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, le bébé Nolan allait bientôt venir au monde et elle pourrait enfin créer son portail pour retourner dans le passé, reprendre son dû et ainsi réparer l'injustice faite à son égard en mettant son ingrate de sœur en avant. Pourtant, c'était plus fort qu'elle, depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté la dernière fois, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'elle l'espionne à travers ce vulgaire miroir en toc retrouvé dans un des cartons de Walsh. Un jour, Lancel paraissait en bonne voie, le lendemain, on craignait le pire. Un homme déjà d'âge mûr restait des heures à ses côtés, veillant sur lui, lui lisant des lettres, l'aidant à manger, même à aller se soulager aux latrines. Ce ne pouvait être que Kevan. Les mêmes yeux que le fils, le même sourire, le nez similaire et surtout, cette dévotion étonnante venant de la part d'un père de la haute société de ce royaume. Elle n'était pas restée oisive, elle avait fait ses recherches. Lancel était né après seize ans de mariage, premier enfant de ses parents, après trois ans d'insouciance suivies par treize années d'angoisse sur une possible stérilité.

\- Tout va bien, Zelena ? Demanda Blanche-Neige alors qu'elle lui apportait une tasse de thé. Vous avez l'air préoccupée. Vous savez, si vous voulez parler, je suis là ! Vous m'aidez tellement avec la future naissance de mon bébé, je veux vous aider en retour !

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire de circonstance.

\- C'est très gentil mais vous avez déjà tellement à penser ! Je ne peux décemment pas vous en imposer !

\- Mon mari, ma fille et moi, nous nous sommes jurés d'aider les gens dans l'embarras et vous me semblez dans l'embarras.

La future mère s'assit, soupirant d'aise. La fin de grossesse était pénible pour son dos. Zelena se surprit à hésiter, l'espace d'un instant. Blanche-Neige n'avait pas à savoir, elles n'avaient pas à se lier davantage, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces sensibleries ! Pour autant, elle était une mère, une mère en redevenir, et même une grand-mère ! Peut-être saurait-elle éclairer sa lanterne sur les doutes qui l'assaillaient par rapport à ce garçon qu'elle n'avait vu, en tout et pour tout, que trois fois mais qui hantait ses pensées les plus profondes.

\- Il y a bien quelque chose qui me tracasse... Avoua-t-elle à demi-mot.

\- Je vous écoute. Dit la princesse avec un sourire gentil

En temps normal, ce genre de sourire lui donnait envie de l'effacer aussitôt. Ici, cela la réconfortait un peu.

\- Je suis très inquiète à propos d'un jeune homme que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques mois, avant qu'on ne se retrouve tous ici, à Storybrooke. Poursuivit la sorcière

\- A-t-il été transporté avec nous ? Si c'est le cas, Emma et David peuvent le retrouver.

\- Non, il est resté chez lui, j'en suis certaine... Il n'est pas comme nous. Il vit dans un autre royaume.

Elle remarqua l'expression de son interlocutrice et elle se demanda alors, inquiète, si elle n'en avait pas trop dit.

\- Un autre royaume ? S'étonna Blanche-Neige

\- Pour être franche avec vous, je suis originaire d'Oz. Le magicien m'a offert des souliers me permettant de voyager à travers les royaumes. Je voulais faire le bien au-delà de ma patrie. C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré Lancel.

La jeune femme la crut, ce qui la soulagea. Son demi-mensonge était convaincant.

\- Lancel est un jeune chevalier. Poursuivit-elle. Il n'a pas encore vingt ans. Il a participé à une bataille pour protéger la capitale de son pays et il est désormais alité et malade. Son père veille sur lui mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui tous les jours, de m'inquiéter. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour quelqu'un avant et cela... Cela me trouble.

\- Est-ce que vous en seriez amoureuse ?

Elle la regarda avec des yeux ronds, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire la jeune femme.

\- Je pourrais être sa mère ! S'insurgea-t-elle

\- Il est majeur, vous aussi, il n'y aurait rien de choquant.

\- Non... Non, ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est... Je suis attachée à lui, c'est vrai. J'ai peur pour lui, c'est vrai. Je le considère un peu comme mon protégé. Alors que je le connais à peine. C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

Blanche-Neige secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Non, loin de là. L'amour n'est pas le seul lien qui unit les gens. Il y en a d'autres, tout aussi puissant. Zelena... Est-ce que vous avez des enfants ?

\- Non, pas encore. Et je crains hélas ne jamais connaître ce bonheur.

Les yeux doux de la future maman se posèrent sur elle.

\- Peut-être êtes-vous si attachée à ce Lancel parce que vous le voyez un peu comme un enfant ? Vous l'avez dit, vous pourriez être sa mère. Votre attachement à lui, même s'il a encore ses parents à ses côtés, c'est peut-être une fierté et un amour qui se rapproche de celui d'une mère envers son fils. Je me souviens, avant que le premier Sort Noir ne soit brisé, j'avais ce genre de pensées envers Henry. Peut-être était-ce une partie de moi qui luttait contre le sort, ayant reconnu mon petit-fils ? Mais j'ai ressenti ce que vous éprouvez. Et c'est une chose merveilleuse de pouvoir créer des liens, des ersatz de ce qu'il nous manque.

Etait-ce cela ? Le voyait-elle comme un héritier spirituel ? Comme le fils qu'elle n'avait pas et n'aurait sans doute jamais ? Rien n'arrivait par hasard, elle le savait d'expérience, les coïncidences n'existaient pas pour les utilisateurs de magie. Oui, si c'était bien cela, cela expliquerait alors bien des choses.

\- Je suis certaine que Lancel s'en sortira. Dit Blanche-Neige en souriant

Zelena se surprit à lui sourire d'un sourire sincère.

* * *

De retour chez elle, Zelena fit apparaître un miroir au sol pour veiller sur Martyn et Willem. Elle n'avait pas manqué à sa promesse, elle gardait un œil sur eux. Ils étaient tout aussi attachants que leur frère. Jumeaux et pourtant si différents ! Martyn était plus calme, plus mûr, un garçon qui essayait d'être homme malgré la peur, alors que Willem était plus timide, plus innocent. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux que leur aîné, ses émeraudes en guise d'iris. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils étaient les otages de Robb Stark, capturés par son oncle Edmure. Elle était sur le point d'enfiler ses souliers pour aller les secourir quand un événement lui fit changer d'avis. Robb avait déclaré vouloir les traiter avec respect. Son épouse, Talisa, soignait leurs plaies avec douceur et leur tenait compagnie de temps en temps. C'était une chose bien rare, trop rare même, en temps de guerre mais le jeune loup, comme on le surnommait, lui avait inspiré de la confiance. Mais à peine le miroir fut-il matérialisé à ses pieds qu'elle entendit la voix enragée du roi du nord. Observant la scène, elle se figea, sentant son sang se glacer.

Elle avait échoué.

Elle avait fait défaut à Lancel.

Car sous ses yeux, aux pieds de Robb, de Talisa, de sa mère, on venait d'apporter les cadavres des deux garçons, assassinés pour avoir eu le malheur d'être nés Lannister.

**A Suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Once Upon A Time est l'oeuvre d'Edward Kistis et d'Adam Horowitz. Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La méchante sorcière de l'Ouest rencontre un lionceau de l'Ouest. Et alors que Lancel est pourtant un être relativement insignifiant, Zelena ne peut s'empêcher de s'intéresser à lui.

**Marraine Bonne Fée malgré elle**

**Chapitre 5**

La nuit suivant la découverte du meurtre de Martyn et de Willem, Zelena n'avait pas réussi à dormir. Elle l'avait passée à observer Lancel au travers de son miroir au sol. Elle avait vu Kevan entrer et n'avait pu qu'admirer sa dignité. Il avait l'air bien évidemment grave, la mine fermée, face à son garçon qui tentait de se redresser sur son matelas. Elle n'entendait pas leurs paroles, aucun son ne lui parvenait, il n'y en avait pas besoin. Elle avait vu son protégé se décomposer au fur et à mesure que la vérité lui était dévoilée, son visage trahir la nouvelle fêlure en son cœur avant de pleurer sans retenue, sans se soucier de quiconque. Son père s'assit à ses côtés, l'enlaça, le serrant fort contre lui, laissant enfin libre cours à ses propres larmes. La sorcière ne pouvait que sentir la brûlure de sa propre honte, de son impuissance, de son inconséquence ! Lancel lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à ses frères ! Et elle-même, qui se targuait d'avoir été endurcie par la vie, s'était montrée trop naïve, trop crédule. Westeros était en guerre et peu importait si Robb Stark était un homme d'honneur, à la guerre, les coups bas étaient monnaie courante. Elle aurait pu aller là-bas avec ses souliers, les sortir de là, les ramener à Lancel, quitte à révéler à ce monde qui elle était, ce qu'elle était et la mission qu'elle s'était donnée d'aider le jeune chevalier. Elle aurait pu aller là-bas, invisible, et lancer sur les adolescents un sort de protection quelconque. Après tout, elle qui avait un œil proche sur la grossesse de Blanche-Neige, elle pouvait bien s'absenter quelques heures. Mais non, focalisée sur sa vengeance, empêtrée dans sa jalousie et dans sa haine, elle avait mis les jumeaux de côté et cela leur avait coûté la vie. Elle mourrait d'envie de se rendre à Port-Réal, de prendre Lancel dans ses bras à son tour, de le consoler comme elle le pouvait. La laisserait-il faire cependant ? Elle avait failli à sa mission, elle avait manqué à sa parole, elle avait trahi sa confiance. Et l'idée de perdre l'estime du jeune homme l'effrayait. Elle admettait aisément qu'elle était une personne solitaire, isolée, et la plupart du temps cela lui convenait. Mais quand elle arrivait à tisser des liens, comme avec Lancel, l'idée de les briser lui faisait plus peur que sa propre mort.

Quand Blanche-Neige la vit le lendemain matin, elle s'inquiéta immédiatement de sa pâleur, de ses traits tirés, de ses yeux rouges, de ses joues clairement humides, parce que oui, Zelena avait pleuré Martyn et Willem.

\- Est-il arrivé quelque chose à Lancel ? S'inquiéta immédiatement la princesse

\- Ses frères... Ses deux petits-frères, des jumeaux... Ils ont été assassinés par l'un des bannerets des ennemis de sa famille... Pour avoir eu le malheur d'être nés dans le mauvais clan.

La future mère eut un hoquet de stupeur, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur de la nouvelle.

\- Les pauvres petits... Quelle horreur ! Je suis tellement navrée, Zelena...

\- Je m'en veux terriblement... Il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il avait peur pour eux...

\- Comment avez-vous su ?

Zelena se sentit alors coincée. Cependant, Blanche-Neige savait qu'elle avait des souliers magiques, elle pouvait bien inventer un nouveau mensonge.

\- Le magicien d'Oz vous a aussi offert un miroir magique ou quelque chose du genre ? Pour vous aider à visualiser les personnes dans le besoin ?

La jeune femme lui offrait la solution sur un plateau d'argent !

\- Oui... Et c'est ainsi que je les ai vus... On rapportait leur corps au chef... Chef qui est un homme décent. Il a de suite condamné ce crime.

\- Comment faire autrement ?! Et Lancel ? L'avez-vous vu ?

\- Son cœur est en miettes... Et c'est de ma faute. J'aurais pu agir, j'aurais dû agir !

Son interlocutrice posa une main bienveillante sur son bras.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas deviner les événements. Et même si vous aviez pu les deviner, vous n'auriez peut-être pas pu les sauver. Peut-être seriez-vous morte en les sauvant ou alors, vous seriez mort tous les trois. Le chagrin de Lancel n'en aurait été que plus grand et à son deuil se serait ajouté la culpabilité de vous avoir impliquée là-dedans. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, Zelena.

\- J'aurais dû faire plus !

\- C'est le genre de pensées que l'on a après coup. Nous ne sommes qu'humaines. Etes-vous allée voir Lancel ?

Elle baissa les yeux, les joues rougissant de honte.

\- J'ai bien trop peur de sa réaction. J'ai peur qu'il ne me déteste, qu'il ne me rejette. Avoua la sorcière

\- Est-ce son genre ? S'étonna Blanche-Neige

\- Je n'en sais rien...

\- Tentez quand même. Conseilla-t-elle. Il se peut qu'il vous rejette. L'être humain réagit bizarrement quand il s'agit de deuil. Mais s'il le fait, retentez votre chance dans quelques temps, une fois la douleur passée. Toutes les relations peuvent être sauvées, j'en suis certaine.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

La voix de Zelena avait tremblé. Blanche-Neige lui sourit gentiment, les yeux affirmés.

-Parce que j'ai foi en l'humanité. Il y a des gens mauvais mais la majorité d'entre nous sommes bons. Et encore, les gens mauvais peuvent devenirs des gens bons si on leur tend la main. Je crois en l'amour, en l'amitié. Je crois en l'espoir. Et j'ai l'espoir de savoir que Lancel vous aura fait bon accueil d'ici quelques temps.

Cela lui arrachait la langue de l'admettre, mais pour une fois, Zelena admirait cette foi inébranlable de Mme Nolan, cette positivité. Ce genre de discussion la secouait mais dans le même temps, avec sa situation particulière, cela lui faisait du bien. Elle se sécha les yeux.

\- Merci, Blanche-Neige. Tenta-t-elle de sourire. J'essayerai d'aller le voir.

La jeune femme lui sourit à nouveau.

\- Dès que vous serez revenue, venez à l'appartement ! Je nous ferai du thé et vous me raconterez tout ! J'ai hâte de tout savoir !

Zelena éprouva l'espace d'un instant des regrets. La jeune femme n'était que douceur et réelle gentillesse et pourtant, bientôt, elle allait la trahir, la blesser en son âme, en lui volant son bébé pour ouvrir un portail afin de la renvoyer dans le passé. Blanche-Neige ne méritait pas cela. Elle se surprit à se demander, l'espace d'un instant, si elle ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière, si elle ne pouvait pas trouver un autre moyen. Personne ne saurait qu'elle était à l'origine de la peur du couple Charmant qui avait causé la naissance du second Sort Noir lancé par Blanche-Neige elle-même pour protéger son royaume, ses sujets, son nouvel enfant à naître. En un sens, elle leur aurait même rendus service puisqu'ils étaient réunis à leur fille, qu'ils avaient dû laisser derrière eux une seconde fois. Ils avaient retrouvé leur petit-fils, même s'il ne se souvenait pas d'eux et il y aurait toujours moyen de lui rendre ses souvenirs. Elle pourrait toujours étudier un autre moyen pour arriver à ses fins.

\- Non... Pensa-t-elle tristement. Il n'y en a pas et tu le sais très bien. Tu as passé presque toute ta vie à étudier le voyage dans le temps. Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens. Tu peux refaire ta formule pour que le sort ne tue pas ou ne laisse pas de séquelles à l'enfant mais dans tous les cas, tu devras l'enlever à sa mère, causer à cette femme le traumatisme répété d'être séparée de son enfant à la naissance à cause d'une sorcière vengeresse. Tu en es arrivée là. Tu ne peux plus faire machine arrière.

Pour la première fois, elle réalisa que l'amitié pouvait être aussi dangereuse que l'amour :

Elle avait été prête, l'espace d'un instant, à abandonner le rêve de sa vie pour ne pas faire de mal à une personne qui avait été bonne avec elle.

* * *

\- Non... Je ne peux pas le faire, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Malgré sa promesse à Blanche-Neige, sa nouvelle résolution commençait à s'effriter sous l'effet de l'angoisse. Elle fit apparaître son miroir pour observer Lancel. Cela suffirait, elle n'avait pas la force de communiquer avec lui. Elle le vit, plus pâle qu'avant, plus malade encore, seul et sanglotant encore. Elle sentit alors sa peur fondre en elle, se transformant alors en courage. Non, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Lancel seul face à son deuil. Elle devait faire face à ses remontrances s'il en avait. Il lui était précieux et il avait besoin d'elle, d'une amie. Elle s'équipa de ses souliers d'argent, claqua les talons trois fois contre eux et apparut dans la chambre, dans un coin sombre.

\- Lancel ? Tenta-t-elle doucement

Il hoqueta, tentant de se lever pour apercevoir qui lui parlait. Elle s'approcha en douceur. Et elle se mit à jurer intérieurement. Lancel semblait avoir un pied dans la tombe ! Ses joues étaient creusées au point que ses pommettes étaient encore plus saillantes. Il était exsangue et il avait tellement maigri qu'elle arrivait à deviner les os sous sa peau, ses veines bleues d'autant plus apparentes ! Ses yeux semblaient délavés, ses cheveux étaient ternes et filasses.

\- Lady Zelena ?

Sa voix était à peine plus haute d'un murmure. Elle oublia toutes ses craintes et se précipita vers lui, l'empêchant de quitter son lit, l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces. Il ne la repoussa pas, à son plus grand soulagement. Au contraire, il lui rendit son embrassade, se remettant à pleurer, la laissant le bercer.

\- Martyn et Willem sont...

\- Je sais, Lancel... Je suis désolée... Je les surveillais... Le roi Robb et sa femme les traitaient bien, je ne m'étais donc pas inquiétée... Quand j'ai repris ma surveillance, on apportait leur corps au couple...

Lancel lui révéla qu'il n'était pas surpris par ses paroles concernant le roi du Nord. Robb avait fait exécuter ceux qui avaient tué ses frères et les restes avaient été envoyés à Castral Roc pour qu'ils puissent reposer dans la crypte des Lannister. Il n'avait pas écrit, les mots étaient inutiles, ses actes suffisaient. Kevan et son épouse avaient été profondément touchés par ce geste. Tywin avait été plus nuancé. Il était bien évidemment heureux que ses neveux puissent demeurer aux côtés de leurs ancêtres. Mais à ses yeux, si Robb avait mieux géré ses hommes, ses neveux vivraient encore. Son petit frère n'aurait pas le cœur en miettes et ne serait pas tombé dans une dépression profonde. Un tel geste était apprécié mais la guerre n'était pas finie et le meurtre de ses neveux serait vengé avec la soumission de la maison Stark.

\- C'est de ma faute, Lancel... Je te demande pardon. J'aurais dû faire beaucoup mieux !

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien... Dit-il, ce qui la surprit autant que cela la soulagea. Vous vous seriez faite tuer, vous aussi. Ou alors, tout se serait compliqué...

Une idée germa dans l'esprit de la sorcière alors qu'elle lui frottait gentiment le dos. Si elle parvenait à remonter le temps pour obtenir la place qui lui était dû, peut-être qu'elle pourrait alors encore remonter le temps, cette fois-ci à Westeros, pour sauver Martyn et Willem ! Peut-être pourrait-elle même empêcher la guerre ?

\- Lancel... Commença-t-elle. Mon projet avance. Et s'il fonctionne... Peut-être pourrais-je à nouveau remonter le temps, mais cette fois-ci à Westeros ? Je pourrais peut-être empêcher l'enlèvement et la mort de tes frères.

Elle vit alors, l'espace d'un instant, un éclat d'espoir briller dans ses pupilles vertes avant que ne naisse un sourire triste sur ses lèvres.

\- Cela ne serait que repousser l'échéance... Lâcha-t-il, défaitiste et résigné. Aussi horrible et cruel que cela puisse nous paraître... La mort de mes frères est la volonté des Sept.

\- Et pourquoi les faire mourir aussi atrocement alors ? S'emporta-t-elle. Ils étaient innocents ! Des garçons sortant à peine de l'enfance ! Si c'était pour les protéger d'un malheur plus grand, il y avait largement moyen de les rappeler à eux sans les massacrer !

\- Leurs voies sont impénétrables... C'est la seule chose que j'arrive à accepter dans tut ça, que c'est la volonté divine... Parce que, sans ça, j'ai l'impression que je ne m'en relèverai jamais...

Il eut une quinte de toux si rauque qu'elle sentait ses propres poumons lui faire mal. Elle vérifia sa fièvre, il était brûlant.

\- Que disent les mestres ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Ils ne savent plus quoi faire... Mon père en perd le sommeil... Il s'est même mis à prier, c'est vous dire ! Il n'est pas anti-dieux, il est plus sceptique, même s'il respecte les gens ayant la foi. Alors, lui qui prie... C'est vraiment que je dois rejoindre Martyn et Willem sous peu...

Zelena le regarda, l'air dur.

\- Comme si j'allais te laisser mourir, mon petit munchkin !

\- Munch... quoi ?

Son cerveau se mit à accélérer son train de pensée. Le fait était que Cersei avait ordonné à Lancel de la fermer sur la vérité autour de Robert et de leur relation, sous peine de mort. Et Lancel n'était pas du genre à trahir un secret. Mais l'autre blondasse était encore plus tarée qu'elle. Elle craignait peut-être qu'il ne finisse par parler. Elle observa les flacons, les remèdes, elle les renifla. Parmi eux, certaines choses semblaient déplacées. Zelena savait que l'on pouvait utiliser de l'arsenic ou de la belladone, à petite dose, pour soigner des patients. Mais ce qu'elle observait, c'était du surdosage. L'un des mestres devait être à la botte de Cersei . L'espèce de connasse essayait de l'empoisonner pour faire passer sa mort pour une suite tragique liée à sa blessure ! Oh, la salope ! Elle le payerait, elle le payerait cher. Il était hors de question pourtant de le dire à Lancel. Dans son état, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir, en plus de tous ses autres malheurs, que sa cousine cherchait à le tuer. Elle passa sa main au-dessus de son épaule blessée et se concentra. Une lumière verte émana alors de sa paume. Lancel sentit une chaleur émaner de cet endroit pour ensuite se répandre dans tout son être. C'était doux, apaisant et ses douleurs disparaissaient, laissant place à un soulagement intense qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant. Il ne sentait même plus la pointe de la flèche fichée dans sa clavicule que les mestres n'arrivaient pas à enlever.

\- Merci...

\- Maintenant, tu dois te reposer. Mange bien. Dors. Et ne fais confiance à personne, sauf à ton père. Je veille sur toi.

Elle ne le laissa qu'une fois endormi et encore, à contrecoeur, car elle entendait des pas venir. Elle disparut avant que Kevan n'ouvre la porte.

Une fois dans sa ferme, elle fit apparaître son miroir et observa, avec délice et une certaine jubilation, la mine incrédule et ébahie de l'homme, sa joie exploser quand il constata la mort de la fièvre qui rongeait son fils et l'expression des mestres qui n'y comprenaient plus rien.

Peu importait, l'essentiel, c'était que Lancel était sauvé.

**A Suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Once Upon A Time est l'oeuvre d'Edward Kistis et d'Adam Horowitz. Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La méchante sorcière de l'Ouest rencontre un lionceau de l'Ouest. Et alors que Lancel est pourtant un être relativement insignifiant, Zelena ne peut s'empêcher de s'intéresser à lui.

Note de l'auteur : On entre dans la saison 6 de OUAT mais dans ma version, pas de Black Fairy ni de double maléfique de Regina, la saison a assez de drama comme ça en plus de ce que je lui inflige !

**Marraine Bonne Fée malgré elle**

**Chapitre 6**

_Storybrooke, quelques années plus tard_

Robyn venait enfin de s'endormir. Zelena en profita pour s'affaler sur son canapé, fermant les yeux. La petite commençait à faire ses dents et cela la réveillait la nuit. Elles ne perçaient pas encore mais ses gencives étaient rouges et douloureuses.

Et dans ce moment de calme, pour la première fois depuis des années, la sorcière pensa à sin petit munchkin de Westeros.

Elle avait observé son protégé peu après l'avoir soigné, pour s'assurer sa guérison complète. Elle l'avait vu, à travers son miroir, au lit mais avec une bien meilleure mine, les joues commençant à se remplir, son père lui lisant une lettre, qu'elle supposait venir de sa mère.

Après, elle n'avait tout simplement plus eu le temps.

Elle s'en était tenue à son plan, elle avait kidnappé le fils de Blanche-Neige à la naissance et tenté de créer un portail pour remonter le temps. Sur le coup, les cris de désespoir de la mère ne l'avaient pas atteinte. Avec le recul, ils lui brisaient le cœur. Zelena avait été arrêtée in extremis par Emma et Regina, sa demi-soeur ayant obtenu, comme par miracle, de la magie blanche pendant un moment. Cela avait été si inopportun et ridicule qu'elle en aurait ri si elle n'avait pas été si enragée. Enfermée au commissariat, elle avait été ensuite poignardée par Rumplestiltskin, son être se transformant en porcelaine. Sa magie s'était échappée d'elle, avait rejoint le pendentif que Regina lui avait volé et elle avait ouvert le portail, brisant ainsi l'une des trois lois de la magie. Elle avait tué Marianne, l'épouse de Robin des Bois, et pris sa forme pour revenir, brisant ainsi le couple de sa sœur. Elle avait réussi à les éloigner et même à tomber enceinte, pied de nez à celle à qui on avait tout donné mais qui rejetait tout en enfant gâtée, elle qui s'était rendue elle-même stérile juste en signe de rébellion puérile contre maman. Il y avait eu la naissance de Robyn, le retour d'Hades...

Oh Hades...

Seigneur, comme ce nom lui faisait encore mal !

Hades qui l'avait toujours aimée, avec qui elle avait eu un baiser d'amour véritable...

Mais Hades qui ne l'aimait pas assez pour oublier toute haine, qui avait voulu tuer Regina, qui tua Robin à la place, qui mourut des mains de celle qu'il avait vénéré en déesse...

Et elle, désormais seule, avec sa fille, une sœur avec laquelle elle avait commencé à tisser des liens après avoir fait la paix avec leur mère...

Une sœur qui lui reprochait d'avoir été aveuglée par l'amour et qui la blâmait pour la mort de Robin.

Alors qu'elle avait sacrifié son grand amour pour elle, pour Storybrooke.

Elle ne pouvait même pas le pleurer dignement. On entourait Regina d'affection, on la soutenait et elle, Zelena, éternellement reléguée au second rang, devait taire le nom de celui qu'elle avait adoré, vivant son deuil seule. L'histoire de sa vie en somme. Non, pour être tout à fait honnête, Charmant avait essayé.

\- Ca n'a pas du être facile, toute cette histoire avec Hades. Nous sommes réellement désolés, Zelena.

Il s'était permis une main consolatrice sur son épaule. Cela lui avait suffi. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin, un peu de reconnaissance, lui accorder le droit de pleurer, ne plus la pointer comme responsable d'une tragédie dans laquelle elle avait été manipulée. C'était d'une injustice folle. Encore une fois, Regina avait le droit à tout, elle quelques miettes et le comble, c'était que sa sœur lui en voulait alors qu'elle n'était même pas responsable.

\- Zelena ?

La voix de Blanche-Neige résonna dans la maison.

\- Robyn dort ! S'exclama-t-elle

La jeune femme apparut, murmurant des excuses. Zelena réalisa qu'elle ne lui avait jamais demandé pardon pour avoir kidnappé son fils, pour lui avoir menti. Elle savait que la princesse était loin d'être une idiote, Zelena s'était battue pour elle, elle avait sauvé tout le monde, les mots de Charmant étaient une preuve. Pourtant, un jour, il faudrait qu'elle lui présente ses excuses, ne serait-ce que pour la forme.

\- J'avais complètement oublié de te rapporter tes souliers !

Observant ses chaussures d'argent, Zelena haussa un sourcil, se demandant comme la louve avait pu retourner à Oz après avoir ramené Mary-Margaret chez elle mais elle ne chercha pas plus loin.

\- Tu ne les confies pas à Regina ? Je pourrais m'enfuir à Oz avec Robyn. Ironisa-t-elle

\- Storybrooke est ta maison.

\- J'en doute.

Blanche-Neige les posa sur une table.

\- Zelena... Commença-t-elle doucement. David et moi, on serait très heureux si tu venais de temps en temps à la maison. Ca n'est pas bon de rester trop seule quand on est en deuil.

\- Comme si on me laisserait pleurer Hades ! Cracha-t-elle

Le visage de la jeune femme resta inchangé.

\- Tu as sacrifié ton grand amour pour sauver la ville ! Laisse donc Regina lécher ses blessures dans son coin. Elle reviendra à de meilleurs sentiments. Elle n'a jamais été très douée pour accuser les bonnes personnes durant des épreuves comme celles-ci.

La sorcière eut un faible sourire.

\- Je te croyais la meilleure avocate de ta belle-mère.

\- Je ne suis l'avocate de personne. Je veux juste que tout le monde soit heureux. Et à l'heure actuelle, on te laisse dans ton coin alors que tu souffres. Et ca, ça n'est pas normal.

Zelena se dirigea vers un placard, sortit deux verres et un whisky. Elle en tendit un à Blanche-Neige et trinqua.

\- Comment va Lancel ? Tenta la jeune femme, espérant que changer de sujet aiderait à détendre l'atmosphère.

Lancel... Depuis qu'elle était devenue mère, Zelena comprenait mieux son attachement au jeune homme. Ce qu'elle éprouvait, c'était bien que que Blanche-Neige avait évoqué des années auparavant. C'était une tendresse maternelle. Lancel avait fait partie des rares à l'avoir crainte sans en avoir une peur bleue, à la regarder sans haine, à juste accepter qui elle était. Voyant les yeux ronds de son interlocutrice, la princesse se demanda si elle n'avait pas commis une bévue.

\- C'est que... Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ça doit bien faire deux, voire trois ans que je ne l'ai pas vu ! Avoua-t-elle

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Observe-le ! Et puis, ça me permettra de voir à quoi il ressemble !

Elle avait eu la joie d'une enfant surexcitée. Zelena roula ses yeux avant de faire apparaître son miroir au sol. Elle se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas raté son incantation, elle ne voyait que du noir, un peu de vert fluorescent par endroit. Et peu à peu, Lancel se dessinait. Comme il avait changé ! Le cheveu ras, une espèce d'étoile gravée dans sa chair sur son front, plus musclé, vêtu d'une robe de bure, il lui évoquait un moine. Elle se rappela qu'il avait évoqué les Sept Dieux lors de sa dernière visite. Avait-il pris le chemin de la foi ? Mais quelque chose allait mal, terriblement mal ! Il rampait... Ses jambes semblaient bloquées. Il avançait, appuyant de toutes ses forces sur ses avant-bras.

\- Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Paniqua Blanche-Neige

\- Je n'en sais rien.

La sorcière tentait de rester calme, étudiant la situation. Bon sang, c'était à croire qu'elle n'avait rien appris de Martyn et de Willem ! Elle ne savait rien de la situation de Lancel ! Elle le vit s'arrêter devant une bougie, soufflant dessus. Et soudain, tout fit sens dans l'esprit de Zelena. Cette flaque verte, c'était du feu grégeois ! Au contact d'une source de chaleur, cela explosait et causait une dévastation innommable. Lancel essayait de sauver tout le monde, quitte à se sacrifier lui-même, et vu la hauteur de la bougie, cela avait été un piège minutieusement calculé.

\- Il n'aura jamais le temps... Murmura-t-elle

Elle l'observa, son esprit complètement vide. Lancel allait mourir sous ses yeux. Puis, d'un coup, son instinct reprit le dessus, refusant cette fatalité, envoyant une vague d'adrénaline dans tout son corps. D'un geste de la main, elle fit apparaître les souliers d'argent à ses pieds.

\- Zelena ?! S'exclama Blanche-Neige

\- Si je ne reviens pas, prends soin de Robyn !

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, n'entendant que des bribes de mots, tapant ses talons trois fois. Elle se matérialisa aux côtés du jeune homme.

\- Lady Zelena ?!

Elle attrapa sa robe par le col, priant que cela serait assez et claqua à nouveau ses talons alors que la flamme touchait la flaque...

-Zelena !

Blanche-Neige avait hurlé d'horreur alors que la vague de feu grégeois se lançait, menaçant de les désintégrer en une fraction de seconde. Zelena reparut dans sa salle à manger. Elle sentait encore les fibres rêches du vêtement qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Elle n'osait pas regarder plus bas de peur de ne tenir que l'habit.

\- Oh mon Dieu !

Robyn se mit à pleurer, effrayée par les cris. Blanche-Neige se permit d'aller la chercher et de la prendre dans ses bras pour la bercer.

\- Pardon, ma petite Robyn... J'ai juste eu très peur pour ta maman, mais elle va bien. Lui chuchota-t-elle.

L'enfant s'apaisa et un gémissement plaintif venant de ses pieds sortit enfin Zelena de sa torpeur. Elle baissa son regard.

Lancel gisait à ses pieds, luttant vainement contre l'inconscience. Le miroir, toujours actif, montrait l'explosion d'une espèce d'église, emportant les civils avec elle, une cloche écrasant un fuyard avant que son corps ne soit incinéré. Elle tomba à genoux, les yeux remplis de larmes, quelques-unes s'échappant de ses iris. Malgré tout, elle souriait, riant presque.

Elle avait réussi.

Lancel était en vie.

Elle n'avait pas pu aider les cadets, elle sauvait l'aîné.

Elle se surprit à remercier le Ciel, les Sept, peu lui importait qui était là-haut, tant qu'il l'écoutait.

Parce qu'après avoir tant enduré, perdre Lancel aurait été l'épreuve de trop.

Une odeur de fer vint briser sa joie. Du sang imbibait la robe de bure, au niveau de la moelle épinière et le jeune homme avait fini par perdre connaissance, la peau bien trop pâle.

**A Suivre**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Once Upon A Time est l'oeuvre d'Edward Kistis et d'Adam Horowitz. Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La méchante sorcière de l'Ouest rencontre un lionceau de l'Ouest. Et alors que Lancel est pourtant un être relativement insignifiant, Zelena ne peut s'empêcher de s'intéresser à lui.

**Marraine Bonne Fée malgré elle**

**Chapitre 7**

\- J'appelle une ambulance ! S'écria Blanche-Neige, tenant toujours Robyn contre elle alors que Zelena avait de suite posé sa main sur la plaie pour la comprimer.

\- Ca saigne trop vite, le temps qu'elle arrive, il sera exsangue ! Répliqua Zelena avec un professionnalisme qui impressionna la princesse.

Elle la regarda.

\- Comment es-tu venue ?

\- A pieds... Regretta la jeune maman

Il faisait particulièrement beau ce jour-là et la jeune femme avait voulu se dégourdir les jambes. La sorcière soupira.

\- Tiens bon, mon petit munchkin... Murmura-t-elle à son protégé avant de se concentrer.

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissa envahir par son sentiment d'angoisse afin de nourrir sa magie, la supplémentant de son désir ardent de sauver Lancel. Une fois prête, elle rouvrit les yeux, son esprit se fixant sur la plaie et la visualisant se refermer. Une lumière verte émana de sa paume ensanglantée et peu à peu, l'odeur de fer dans la pièce disparut. Zelena se permit de déchirer légèrement la robe là où un objet contondant avait dû frapper son patient. C'était sale, c'était poussiéreux, mais désormais, il n'y avait plus qu'une fine ligne, comme une cicatrice qui commençait à s'effacer. Elle se détendit enfin.

\- On devrait quand même l'emmener à l'hôpital. Suggéra sa visiteuse. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, il a fait des gros efforts malgré sa blessure... Il y a des risques d'infection et de paralysie aussi.

\- Tu as raison. Admit la maîtresse de maison. Serre bien Robyn contre toi et attrape mon épaule.

Intriguée, Blanche-Neige obéit tout de même. Zelena agrippa fermement Lancel et le quatuor, sous l'impulsion de la magicienne, se téléportèrent à la clinique de Storybrooke.

* * *

L'arrivée des deux femmes causa un chambardement dans l'accueil de l'hôpital. Les infirmières au comptoir se précipitèrent vers elles, l'une d'elles appelant de suite le docteur Whale.

\- Il s'appelle Lancel Lannister. Déclara Zelena avec un calme qui forçait l'admiration, comme si son alter-ego de sage-femme, même inventé, reprenait le dessus. C'est un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années environ. Poignardé au niveau de la moelle épinière. L'hémorragie a été stoppée magiquement mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang et il a usé de ses forces malgré la blessure. Faites attention, il a des antécédents médicaux, notamment une blessure à l'épaule qui se refermait mal, une septicémie et un empoisonnement à la belladone.

Whale arriva et on installa le patient sur un brancard afin d'être emmené de suite pour des examens.

\- Prenez soin de lui... Lâcha-t-elle au docteur.

Elle devait avoir l'air pitoyable car il lui sourit avec douceur.

\- Il est entre de bonnes mains, Zelena. Par contre, vous avez l'air fatiguée. Vous pouvez utiliser la salle de bains pour vous laver les mains et reposez-vous à la cafétéria, mangez quelque chose.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait les mains en sang, que le bas de sa robe était plein de la poussière des souterrains sous le septuaire.

\- Je vais appeler David. Lui dit Blanche-Neige. Je vais lui demander d'apporter un biberon, du lait et quelques couches pour Robyn.

\- Merci... Tu me diras combien je te dois.

La jeune femme la regarda comme si elle venait de dire la plus grosse bêtise du monde.

\- Rien du tout enfin ! C'est normal ! Je m'occupe de Robyn le temps que tu te refasses une beauté. Par contre, Zelena... Que tu le veuilles ou non, Regina aura forcément vent de ce qu'il vient d'arriver.

Sa mine s'assombrit.

\- Il faudra bien que tu la voies, à un moment donné.

\- Va-t-elle encore me reprocher d'avoir sauvé une vie ? Demanda Zelena avec aigreur

\- Je pense qu'au fond, elle ne pourra pas te reprocher d'avoir bien agi. Mais à l'heure actuelle, elle voit tout en noir.

\- A qui le dis-tu...

\- Zelena... Peu importe ce que Regina dira, je suis de ton côté.

La sorcière la dévisagea, interloquée. Blanche-Neige était habituellement du côté de Regina.

\- Sauver Lancel était ce qu'il fallait faire. Tu le pouvais et tu l'as fait. Je sais que tu t'en fiches sans doute et c'est un peu étrange de se dire ça, d'adulte à adulte, mais je suis fière de toi. Et je sais que David et Emma seront de mon côté, une fois qu'ils sauront toute l'histoire. Emma sera sans doute sur la réserve, parce qu'elle prend la sécurité de la ville à cœur et Lancel vient d'un monde dont nous ignorons tout. Mais elle sera de ton côté parce que tu as fait ce que les héros font.

Zelena eut un petit rire.

\- C'est bien la première fois qu'on me voit en héroïne !

Blanche-Neige lui sourit.

\- Et ça ne sera pas la dernière ! Mais, tant que j'y pense, dis-moi, Robyn boit un lait spécial ?

* * *

Assise à la cafétéria, un thé brûlant fumant devant elle, Zelena donnait le biberon à sa fille. Blanche-Neige était encore là, ayant insisté pour rester. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser seule dans ce moment d'angoisse et elle avouait vouloir savoir l'état de Lancel après les soins des médecins. David était passé en coup de vent, étant très pris au commissariat avec Emma, mais il avait rapporté quelques bricoles pour Robyn, étant donné que les deux femmes avaient dû partir en urgence.

\- C'est magnifique, ce que tu as fait, Zelena ! La complimenta le jeune homme. Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, fais-nous signe. Et l'offre du dîner tient toujours !

Leur présence lui faisait du bien et aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, elle venait à en souhaiter que cela signifiait la naissance d'une amitié. Dieu savait à quel point elle se sentait seule parfois ! La princesse de la forêt enchantée essayait de lui occuper l'esprit avec des conversations futiles, comme les nouvelles modes, le bonnet si adorable qu'elle avait vu en vitrine et qu'elle envisageait d'acheter pour Neal... Mine de rien, cela l'aidait à passer le temps. En soi, cela ne faisait que deux heures qu'elles étaient arrivées mais elle avait l'impression d'être là depuis des lustres, son impatience d'avoir des nouvelles grandissant au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulaient avec une régularité imperturbable. Une infirmière se dirigea vers leur table.

\- Le docteur Whale est prêt à vous recevoir, Mademoiselle Mills.

Zelena confia Robyn à Blanche-Neige et se dirigea vers le bureau du médecin. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

\- Comment va Lancel ? Demanda-t-elle immédiatement

Il lui sourit.

\- Bien ! Il va bien ! Epuisé, bien sûr et clairement secoué par ce qui lui est arrivé. Même s'il ne nous a pas dit un seul mot de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais vous avez fermé la blessure à temps. Il lui faut juste le temps de se refaire ses stocks. Votre magie a aussi soigné les nerfs. Ses jambes n'auront aucune séquelle. On va le garder en observation quelques jours, pour surveiller son état et pour s'assurer qu'aucune infection ne s'est installée. Vous nous avez signalé une ancienne septicémie, on ne veut pas que cela se reproduise. Mais, j'ai une question à laquelle il faudra me répondre d'ici la fin de son séjour.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Il faudra me dire son lieu de résidence. Par pur souci administratif.

Son lieu de vie... Zelena n'y avait absolument pas pensé. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu, c'était sauver Lancel, ce qu'elle avait fait. Sur le moment, sa survie avait été sa priorité presque vitale. Mais désormais que la peur était passée, il fallait gérer les conséquences de ce sauvetage. Où allait-il vivre ?

\- Vous pouvez aller le voir.

Un sourire illumina son visage et elle se leva, se laissant mener vers la chambre du jeune homme. Il était allongé, lavé mais les traits tirés. Une perfusion était piquée dans son bras et il observait la machinerie environnante avec curiosité. Elle frappa à la porte.

\- Lancel ? Tenta-t-elle

Son visage rayonna quand il la vit.

\- Lady Zelena !

Elle s'approcha et s'installa près de lui, l'enlaçant, prenant garde de ne rien décrocher.

\- Mon petit munchkin !

Elle se décala, posant avec délicatesse sa main sur sa joue.

\- C'est donc ici, Oz ? Votre royaume ? Demanda-t-il

Elle sourit.

\- Non, ici, nous sommes à Storybrooke, la seule ville magique dans le monde sans magie. Mais c'est compliqué, je t'expliquerai tout plus tard. Il s'est passé tellement de temps et j'ai beaucoup à te raconter, comme toi d'ailleurs.

\- Vous m'avez sauvé...

\- C'était un hasard... Admit-elle. Une... une amie m'a rendu visite et m'a parlé de toi, alors j'ai matérialisé un miroir pour t'observer. Quand je t'ai vu, tu allais être incinéré. Un peu plus, et...

Il l'observa douloureusement.

\- Je suis donc le seul à y avoir réchappé...

Il baissa la tête et elle vit alors des larmes naître dans ses yeux verts.

\- Des gens que tu aimais étaient dans cette chapelle ?

\- Mes frères et sœurs de la foi... Mon guide spirituel... Et... Et mon père...

Elle le serra à nouveau contre elle, un peu plus fortement. Elle sentait son cœur se serrer. Elle n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître Kevan. Mais de ce qu'elle avait vu, c'était un père qui aimait son fils, qui veillait sur lui. Un noble qui avait envoyé valser toutes les conventions patriarcales quand il s'agissait de son bébé, s'occupant de lui lui-même.

\- Lancel... Que s'est-il passé ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle, des yeux agités et encore effrayés, sa bouche s'ouvrit mais ses paroles se perdirent dans sa gorge, incapable de produire le moindre son. Comprenant qu'il n'y parviendrait pas, Zelena matérialisa un attrape-rêves dans ses mains.

\- Tiens ça et concentre-toi sur tes souvenirs. Je les verrai à travers le cercle. Expliqua-t-elle.

Il obéit et la clarté de l'image la surprenait. Elle s'était attendue à ce que cela coupe, comme une mauvaise télévision. Elle se demanda si le potentiel magique de Lancel y était pour quelque chose. Elle observa alors tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre temps. La conversion sincère de Lancel à la foi, son embrigadement, sa traque des gays (ce qui la fit soupirer, elle allait devoir remédier à cela), la marche de la honte de la reine (ce qui la fit jubiler, non pas à cause des activités sexuelles de la dame mais à cause de son inimitié pour elle) mais surtout le piège de Cersei. Cette garce avait volontairement mis en place ce stratagème pour que Lancel meurt en sachant qu'il allait perdre tout ceux qu'il aimait, tout ce qu'il avait construit. Cette salope avait osé ! Alors que dans cette église se trouvaient les tombeaux de deux de ses enfants !

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, maintenant ? Demanda Lancel avec une voix fatiguée

\- Il est hors de question que je te renvoie là-bas. Décréta la sorcière. C'est non négociable. Elle te croit mort et c'est tant mieux.

\- Ma pauvre mère... Murmura-t-il

C'était vrai. Lancel avait encore une mère et une sœur. Cette pauvre femme avait déjà enterré deux fils, elle allait enterrer son mari et croire son dernier fils mort lui aussi. Et encore une fois, Lancel avait presque tout perdu. Il était un apatride désormais : mort à Westeros mais étranger ici... Une idée traversa l'esprit de la femme.

\- Lancel. Tu ne peux pas retourner à Westeros. Tant que Cersei y vivra, tu ne seras jamais en paix. Mais tu n'es pas seul, ici. Tu m'as, moi. Tu peux vivre avec moi un temps, ou pour la vie, à voir. Mais en attendant, tu auras un toit au-dessus de ta jolie petite tête.

Il eut un tout petit rire qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

\- Si on me le demande, je dirais que tu es mon filleul. Précisa-t-elle. On n'a pas à cacher qui tu es et d'où tu viens, en soi, ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge.

\- Vous êtes ma marraine bonne fée.

La grimace qu'elle eut le fit éclater de rire.

\- Argh, une marraine bonne fée ! Je suis une sorcière, j'ai pas d'ailes, moi !

Lancel souriait enfin, cela valait la peine d'être appelée ainsi, dans le fond. Elle pensa aussi à Dorna et à Janei. Si elle avait réussi à ramener Lancel, elle pouvait très bien les faire venir aussi. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur la collaboration de la veuve. Hormis sa fille, elle n'avait plus rien qui la retenait à Westeros. Mais elle le ferait plus tard, il fallait déjà que Lancel s'acclimate et surtout, que Storybrooke ne le rejette pas. Elle avait particulièrement peur de la réaction de sa sœur. Comment allait-elle vivre le fait qu'un être aimé de sa demi-sœur avait pu être sauvé, que le grand amour de la Sauveuse avait pu être ressuscité, alors qu'elle, son voleur pourrissait dans son cercueil six pieds sous terre ?

\- J'y penserai plus tard ! Se fustigea-t-elle mentalement.

La priorité, c'était Lancel, c'était sa guérison, c'était qu'il s'habitue à sa nouvelle vie, cette troisième existence en si peu de temps. Continuant à discuter avec lui, elle réalisa une chose :

Non contente d'être passée de méchante à héroïne, elle était passée de méchante sorcière de l'Ouest à marraine bonne fée.

Une marraine bonne fée malgré elle.

**A Suivre**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Once Upon A Time est l'oeuvre d'Edward Kistis et d'Adam Horowitz. Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La méchante sorcière de l'Ouest rencontre un lionceau de l'Ouest. Et alors que Lancel est pourtant un être relativement insignifiant, Zelena ne peut s'empêcher de s'intéresser à lui.

**Marraine Bonne Fée malgré elle**

**Chapitre 8**

\- Ah, il n'y a pas à dire, il n'y a aucun endroit similaire à son chez soi ! S'exclama Zelena

Lancel la suivait, boitant légèrement. Whale lui avait assuré que cette claudication ne durerait pas, cependant sa présence était logique : malgré la réactivité de Zelena et leurs soins, sa moelle épinière avait été ébranlée et avait besoin de temps pour se remettre. Son diagnostic restait cependant le même : les nerfs avaient été sauvés et une fois ce léger handicap guéri, il n'aurait aucune séquelle. Le patient s'estimait heureux. Il savait qu'il aurait dû mourir, alors boiter était un tribu bien peu élevé si cela lui permettait de vivre. Une jeune femme appelée Emma, accompagnée par un homme qui disait être son père alors qu'ils avaient le même âge, étaient venus le voir le lendemain de son arrivée, pour lui poser quelques questions. Ils avaient permis à Zelena de rester afin de clarifier certains détails. La shérif avait rapidement compris qu'il n'y avait aucun portail menant à Westeros, qu'aucune menace n'était à craindre. Seule Zelena pouvait y aller car elle était la seule à avoir la connaissance du lieu et les compétences pour. Il était d'ailleurs évident qu'elle ne s'y rendait que pour lui et désormais, comme il était à Storybrooke, de tels voyages n'étaient plus nécessaires. Emma approuva l'idée de présenter Lancel comme le filleul de la sorcière. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge puisqu'il était son protégé.

Durant son temps à l'hôpital, Lancel faisait découverte sur découverte : de la nourriture faite en gelée qui bougeait au moindre mouvement, bleue et qui avait le goût de banane, une boîte à images mouvantes appelée télévision avec des êtres encore plus petits que Tyrion à l'intérieur, ces espèces de carrosses sans chevaux, des boites suspendues aux murs d'où sortaient des voix... A dire vrai, tout cela lui faisait un peu peur alors il passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir quand Zelena n'était pas là, ou alors il demandait si on pouvait lui prêter un livre. La vie moderne lui faisait peur, chaque son ressemblait à une agression. Il savait qu'il devrait s'y faire, il n'avait pas le choix, cependant, il pensait que cela serait plus facile avec Zelena pour le guider. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs tout expliqué sur l'histoire de cette ville étrange dans laquelle il était : Storybrooke, la ville cachée du monde, le seul endroit magique dans un monde sans magie, crée par le Sort Noir du Ténébreux, initialement lancé par Regina, la demi-soeur de Zelena, puis par Blanche-Neige, sa belle-fille, quelques temps plus tard. Il apprit l'histoire de la Forêt Enchantée, d'Oz, des contes, les histoires de familles qui liaient les Nolan, les Mills et Emma Swan. Mais surtout, Zelena lui parla d'Hades et de Robyn. Elle ne lui cacha rien de ses plans de vengeance contre sa sœur, comment elle avait eu sa fille.

\- Je ne regrette pas la naissance de mon enfant. Avoua-t-elle. Mais je regrette d'avoir manipulé Robin. C'est une forme d'agression intime. Je n'y avais pas pensé à l'époque mais maintenant que je l'ai compris, j'ai terriblement honte. Il y avait d'autres moyens.

Elle confessa d'ailleurs être allée sur la tombe du voleur et lui avoir demandé pardon, espérant qu'une part de lui l'entendrait, malgré son âme désintégrée par la magie d'Hades...

Hades...

Sans doute la partie la plus compliquée à aborder pour elle. Il repéra quelques hoquets dans sa voix par moment. Mais elle alla jusqu'au bout : elle avait sacrifié l'homme de sa vie, son grand amour, sachant qu'il l'aimait mais qu'elle ne serait jamais assez, pour venger le père de sa fille, le grand amour de sa sœur, sauver la vie de cette dernière et les conséquences qu'elle vivait à l'heure actuelle. Le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit du moineau après ce récit fut celui de gâchis. Toute cette histoire était un immense gâchis teinté d'injustice.

\- Moi, je suis fier de vous.

Elle avait souri.

Une semaine après, le docteur Whale estimait qu'il pouvait sortir. Toujours vêtu de sa robe de bure, car c'était le seul vêtement qu'il possédait, réparée par son amie, Lancel quitta donc la clinique sur ses deux jambes et Zelena les téléportèrent chez elle. Il resta un instant en retrait, admirant la maison de sa marraine bonne fée. La sorcière vivait dans une petite fermette à l'écart de la ville, entourée par des grandes plaines vertes, à l'orée d'une forêt. La bâtisse semblait assez vétuste à l'extérieur. Oh, ce n'était pas une ruine, loin de là ! Mais il pouvait voir que certains travaux avaient besoin d'être réalisés et Zelena n'avait peut-être pas eu le temps de s'y atteler, même magiquement. Certains arbustes avaient besoin d'une bonne coupe, les murs d'un coup de peinture, la gouttière d'être nettoyée. Lancel se promit de proposer à sa bienfaitrice de s'en occuper lui-même. Il devait apprendre et surtout se rendre utile. Il risquait de peser lourd dans la bourse de la jeune femme. Cependant, malgré tous ces petits défauts, le corps de ferme avait un charme particulier et il s'y sentit de suite chez lui. Il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de chaleureux qui le rassurait quand il posait les yeux sur la demeure. Cela lui évoquait certains maisonnettes de paysans, un peu plus aisés que la moyenne, dans les champs de Champmoisson, sur la route pour aller chez le père de sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Murmura Zelena en se figeant sur place

Une voiture se garait et en sortirent Mary-Margaret avec David, Neal et Robyn. Les Nolan s'étaient gentiment proposés de garder sa fille le temps de ses visites à Lancel, notamment ce jour étant donné qu'elle allait le faire sortir de l'hôpital. Elle serait aller chercher sa petite après, pourquoi se donnaient-ils cette peine ? Leur studio était assez loin !

\- Zelena ! Sourit l'enseignante.

\- Je suis contente de vous voir mais... Pourquoi ? Lança-t-elle

David approcha avec quelques sacs et un panier.

\- On s'est dit que tu serais sans doute fatiguée après ta journée, on t'a apporté quelques petits plats. Expliqua la jeune maman

\- J'ai aussi fait un tri dans mes vêtements. Précisa David. Lancel n'a pas encore d'habits modernes. Si cela peut le dépanner en attendant d'avoir ses propres affaires.

A la vérité, Zelena ne savait pas encore comment réellement gérer les élans de générosité de la princesse et de son époux. Elle les savait sincères, il n'y avait aucun calcul, ils voulaient réellement l'épauler. Et cela leur ressemblait bien, tiens, de venir au secours du nouveau venu. S'ils avaient un défaut, c'était qu'ils mettaient souvent leur nez dans les affaires de la ville mais jamais avec une once de malice, on leur pardonnait donc facilement.

\- Bon, eh bien, on ne va pas rester dehors, rentrez ! Il ne fait pas chaud et je ne dirais pas non à une tasse de thé ! Finit par déclarer la maîtresse de maison.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à se diriger vers le porche, Lancel remercia timidement David pour son geste.

\- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi ! Répondit le prince. C'est normal de s'entraider et puis, je ne mets plus ces habits, autant que tu en profites ! D'ailleurs, on se tutoie, on est tous égaux ici.

L'égalité... Un principe qui plaisait bien au jeune moineau. Pendant un moment, à l'hôpital, il avait souvent pensé au fait qu'il avait réchappé au massacre. Il avait été le seul à survivre. Il voulait y voir une volonté des Sept : rencontrer Zelena, le fait qu'elle le protégeait et maintenant, vivre sur une terre à la technologie avancée où ce qu'il avait pu faire ne comptait pas autant, une terre où personne ne s'écrasait sous couvert de la hiérarchie. Cela semblait trop beau, aussi il resta raisonnable en se disant que cela était une chance pour un nouveau départ. Son seul souhait lié à Westeros était de pouvoir faire comprendre à sa mère qu'il vivait encore. Il l'imaginait, détruite, en apprenant la mort de son dernier fils et de son époux. Il arrivait à entendre ses cris de désespoir et d'agonie.

\- Tu risques de te sentir un peu perdu au début, c'est normal ! On est tous passés par là, une fois que le Sort Noir a été brisé ! N'hésite pas à venir nous trouver au cas où. Ou si tu as besoin de parler, Archie, notre psychiatre, sera ravi de t'accueillir ! Lui dit Blanche-Neige

S'il acquiesça, il se promit de ne pas abuser de leur hospitalité ou de leur gentillesse. Il avait conscience d'être un ajout involontaire. Il préférait faire profil bas, apprendre doucement, sans heurt, sans embêter personne. Déjà qu'il allait envahir l'intimité de Zelena ! Même si elle semblait l'accueillir avec joie, il ne voulait pas être un poids mort ou qu'elle ne vienne à regretter sa décision. Si elle l'abandonnait, alors il allait être véritablement seul dans un royaume dont il ne connaissait rien. De plus, il l'appréciait sincèrement. Il ferait de son mieux et une petite voix au fond de lui lui intimait que son amie ne lui en demandait pas forcément plus.

* * *

Zelena s'était réveillée dès que les pleurs de Robyn atteignirent ses oreilles. Il était tôt, c'était déjà l'heure de son biberon. Elle se leva, grommelant un peu car tirée de son sommeil de manière assez abrupte mais elle s'inquiéta quand le silence se fit. Se dirigeant vers le berceau de sa fille, elle découvrit Lancel, déjà levé et habillé avec un jean et une chemise en flanelle bleue ouverte sur un t-shirt blanc, qui tenait la petite dans ses bras, la berçant doucement. Il avait clairement l'habitude.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas comment on fait à manger pour les bébés ici. Lui dit-il avec un sourire gentil. Mais Lady Zelena va bientôt se lever.

\- Lady Zelena est déjà debout ! Lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire

Il se figea.

\- Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû... S'excusa-t-elle

\- J'ai confiance en toi, Lancel. Et quand je vois comment tu la portes, j'ai raison de croire en tes capacités !

\- Je portais beaucoup Janei quand elle était bébé...

Elle s'attela à la préparation du lait pour sa fille tout en demandant si Lancel avait bien dormi. Pour l'instant, tout était encore un peu spartiate, elle avait réussi à installer un lit dans le salon mais elle se disait qu'il fallait construire une extension à la ferme, déjà pour Robyn, elle méritait bien une chambre de bébé bien à elle. Puis, Lancel avait aussi besoin de son espace. Elle aurait pu le faire magiquement mais elle ressentait cette envie de faire appel à une entreprise de Storybrooke. Elle avait l'impression que cela pouvait être un pas en avant vers la communauté et son intégration.

\- On pourrait aller en ville, si tu veux. Proposa-t-elle. Déjà, tu verras à quoi cela ressemble, tu verras du monde, tu apprendras certaines choses... Et puis, il me faudra faire les courses, de toute façon.

On frappa à sa porte. Pestant entre ses dents, elle demanda à Lancel de veiller sur Robyn le temps d'aller ouvrir. Regina se tenait sur le perron, l'air à la fois déterminé mais aussi incertain.

\- Regina ! La salua-t-elle, surprise. Je ne t'attendais pas de si bon matin. Je ne suis même pas habillée !

\- Ce n'est rien, j'arrive à l'improviste. Dit la maire de la ville.

\- Tu boiras bien un café ? On allait passer à table pour le petit-déjeuner. On se serrera un peu.

Son entrain était forcé mais elle ne voulait pas déclencher une autre guerre avec sa sœur cadette.

\- On ? Alors les rumeurs étaient fondées, tu as un colocataire.

Elle entra et, se dirigeant vers la cuisine, elle trouva Lancel qui avait fini par trouver comment fonctionnait un biberon et arrivait à nourrir sa nièce. Il voulut se lever pour la saluer mais elle lui fit un signe de la main.

\- Non, restez assis, je ne veux pas déranger Robyn.

\- Merci, Madame le maire. Ou... Majesté. Je ne sais pas comment je dois vous appeler.

\- Appelez-moi Regina, ça sera plus simple. C'est donc vous, le fameux Lancel dont on parle en ville.

Voyant qu'il avait pâli, elle ajouta que Storybrooke était une petite ville, les nouvelles allaient vite.

\- Je voulais t'en parler, Regina. Vraiment. S'excusa Zelena. Mais tout s'est passé si vite ! Et après son arrivée, je voulais m'assurer de sa sécurité. Je pensais passer te voir aujourd'hui.

\- Emma m'a parlé de lui juste après sa visite à l'hôpital. Révéla la reine. Et avant que tu ne te braques, c'est la procédure. Simplement, je suis déçue que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé de suite. Ou même le lendemain, je peux comprendre que l'urgence t'ait fait oublier de m'appeler.

Lancel tentait de se faire tout petit, se sentant illégitime dans la conversation tout autant qu'il se sentait coupable. Il savait la relation conflictuelle des sœurs et voilà que sa présence ravivait cette guerre sororale.

\- Tu m'en veux d'avoir sauvé un innocent ?

\- Je constate juste que tu n'apprendras jamais. Tu fais confiance aux mauvaises personnes et ça finit toujours mal ! Ce garçon vient d'une terre inconnue et même si Emma et toi êtes certaines qu'aucun portail ne peut nous relier, il peut être lui-même un pont involontaire ! Sa présence est suffisante pour poser problème ! Sa terre est magique, ne me dis pas le contraire ! Je me suis renseignée auprès de Rumple ! Des Marcheurs Blancs ! Des dragons ! Il porte en lui un bout de la magie de ces royaumes ! Hades n'a pas suffi ?!

La colère gagnait Zelena, son nez se retroussa.

\- Emma croit en mon jugement. David et Blanche-Neige me font confiance !

\- Ils font confiance à tout le monde !

\- Encore heureux, sinon tu serais morte criblée de flèches sur une potence dans la Forêt Enchantée ! Lancel n'est pas un inconnu, je le connais, j'ai confiance en lui.

\- Le dernier homme en qui tu as eu confiance a causé la mort de Robin !

\- On en est toujours là, hein ? L'homme que j'aimais, avec lequel j'ai partagé un baiser d'amour véritable, m'a menti. Et ma première réaction, quand je découvre ses mensonges, ce qu'il a fait à Robin, ce qu'il veut te faire, c'est de le sacrifier pour te sauver et sauver cette ville. J'ai sacrifié mon grand amour pour toi ! Mais tu me blâmes encore pour la mort du tien alors que je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans !

\- Oui, je te blâme encore ! Lâcha Regina. Et quand je vois que tu refais constamment les mêmes erreurs, je me dis que tu n'apprendras jamais ! Je peux avoir pitié de toi, je peux te détester, je peux épargner ta vie mais je ne pourrai jamais te pardonner !

\- Lancel n'est pas une erreur ! Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit que les héros sauvaient des gens ? J'ai sauvé Lancel, je l'ai sauvé parce que je tiens à lui et si j'avais pu, même s'il ne m'a jamais rencontrée, j'aurais essayé de sauver son père, quitte à mourir dans la déflagration du feu grégeois !

Le jeune homme baissa discrètement les yeux, se focalisant sur le bébé dans ses bras, faisant au mieux pour lui éviter la peur que pouvait provoquer ces éclats de voix. Il comprenait la douleur de la maire mais il ressentait plus encore celle de sa protectrice. Et ce qu'elle venait d'annoncer... Si elle avait su sa présence, si elle avait eu même la plus infime chance, elle aurait volontiers sacrifié sa vie pour sauver son père... Juste parce qu'elle savait qu'il l'aimait, l'amour que lui portait celui-ci en retour... Il sentit sa main trembler et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas montrer les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. La Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest, fille de la Reine de Coeur, demi-soeurs de la Méchante Reine, avait été prête à sacrifier sa vie pour lui puis pour son père, un parfait étranger en ce qui la concernait, par affection pour l'homme insignifiant et impuissant qu'il était.

\- Mon seul crime dans l'affaire Hades... Ajouta Zelena après avoir repris son souffle. Mon seul crime est de l'avoir aimé. Et aimer quelqu'un veut dire lui faire confiance. Il m'aimait mal, oui. Mais il m'aimait. J'avais toutes les raisons de le croire, lui qui ne m'avait jamais fait de mal, au lieu de toi, avec qui j'avais été en guerre très longtemps et qui voulait même m'empoisonner pour me faire oublier mon grand amour. Que cela te plaise ou non, je suis aussi une victime. Victime d'Hades, de ses belles paroles, des preuves de confiance qu'il m'a offertes ! Mon erreur, je l'ai réparée aussitôt que j'ai vu le cadavre de Robin des Bois à tes pieds ! Tu ne peux pas me pardonner ? Par contre, dis-moi, le jour où tu auras besoin de moi et que je te refuserai mon aide, tu me le diras, qu'il faut pardonner ! Je te connais. Je sais que tu me le sortiras. Ce qui s'applique à toi ne peut pas s'appliquer à moi selon tes lois. La belle affaire qu'est ton pardon ! Je pourrais ramper à tes pieds, on en serait au même point. On peut continuer comme on le fait. Des sœurs qui s'ignorent et qui collaborent uniquement pour le bien commun.

\- Tu risques de te retrouver bien seule.

\- J'ai plus d'amis que tu ne le penses.

Regina lança un regard noir à sa sœur avant d'ignorer superbement son colocataire puis de disparaître dans un nuage violacé. Le corps de Zelena se détendit d'un coup et elle dut s'asseoir. Ses nerfs la lâchèrent et elle se mit à pleurer. Lancel posa timidement sa main libre sur son épaule.

\- Mademoiselle Mills est encore trop endeuillée... Tenta-t-il. Cela n'excuse pas tous ses mots mais elle reviendra à de meilleurs sentiments une fois que son âme sera plus légère. Je n'aime pas la manière dont elle vous parle mais je ne lui en veux pas de se méfier de moi, elle veut protéger sa ville.

La sorcière lui sourit maladroitement.

\- J'ai arrêté de croire au Père Noël depuis longtemps.

\- Qui est le Père Noël ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- J'ai tant à t'apprendre, mon petit Munchkin !

**A Suivre**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Once Upon A Time est l'oeuvre d'Edward Kistis et d'Adam Horowitz. Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La méchante sorcière de l'Ouest rencontre un lionceau de l'Ouest. Et alors que Lancel est pourtant un être relativement insignifiant, Zelena ne peut s'empêcher de s'intéresser à lui.

Note de l'auteur: Le nouveau personnage d'Anna est un OC, si elle devait être jouée dans la série, je lui choisirais Jenna Coleman, d'où son physique basé sur l'actrice.

**Marraine Bonne Fée malgré elle**

**Chapitre 9**

Zelena observait, avec une légère angoisse, son petit Munchkin monter sur le toit pour nettoyer les gouttières. Whale avait correctement diagnostiqué le jeune homme et désormais, après quelques jours de repos à la ferme, Lancel marchait sans boiter et il ne semblait pas se plaindre d'une gêne quelconque.

\- Fais attention ! Je peux te soigner mais je ne sais pas encore ressusciter les morts ! Lui cria-t-elle, serrant sa petite fille contre elle

Il lui sourit. Il avait longtemps observé les ouvriers venus effectuer des travaux d'agrandissement dans la demeure de la sorcière, lui offrant ainsi une chambre tout à lui. A sa demande, ils lui avaient appris deux trois choses, flattés par l'intérêt qu'on leur portait, touchés par l'envie de Lancel de se rendre utile pour sa marraine bonne fée, comme il l'appelait avec affection.

\- Tout ira bien, Lady Zelena !

Elle soupira avant d'entendre des freins derrière elle. Elle se retourna. David et Emma arrivaient.

\- Tiens, la shérif et son papa ! Dit-elle à ses visiteurs. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

\- Bonjour Zelena, bonjour Lancel ! Répondit chaleureusement le jeune homme

\- En fait, avec Papa, on avait bien envie de manger chez Granny et comme Lancel n'y est jamais allé, on a pensé que ça serait l'occasion de vous y emmener tous les trois. Expliqua Emma.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelée ? On se serait téléportés ! Demanda la sorcière

\- Seule Regina a ton numéro de téléphone. Répliqua la Sauveuse

Zelena se sentit bête l'espace d'un instant, avant de se dire que ça serait bien de le transmettre aux Nolan. C'était ironique mais elle en venait à les voir comme des amis. Presque comme des amis. Il y avait en elle ce regret d'avoir contribué au décès de Neal, qu'Emma avait aimé, qui était le père de son fils. Elle s'en voulait aussi d'avoir enlevé le fils de Blanche-Neige et de son prince à la naissance pour utiliser son innocence afin d'ouvrir un portail vers le passé. Elle les connaissait assez désormais pour savoir que, si jamais elle n'était pas encore pardonnée, ce qui serait légitime, ils mettaient cela de côté pour le bien commun et rien ne les obligeait à se montrer bons envers elle, sincèrement bons. Pas une gentillesse de surface pour se donner une bonne image. Un jour, elle trouverait le courage de leur demander officiellement pardon. Ils le méritaient.

\- Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? Je ne dirais pas non à des beignets d'oignon ! Surtout que je ne risque pas d'accoucher, cette fois-ci ! Plaisanta-t-elle

\- Je suis désolée pour ça, Zelena. S'excusa Emma

\- Non, en fait, je devrais même te remercier, Emma. Tu voulais éviter de faire du mal à ma fille tout en accomplissant tes plans. Peu de Ténébreux se seraient embêtés avec cette pensée. Et puis, tu m'as évité les vergetures, la prise de poids, les pieds qui gonflent !

La jeune femme rit un peu.

\- Qu'en dis-tu, Lancel ? On va manger chez Granny ? Dit la propriétaire du corps de ferme

\- Elle fait des burgers excellents ! Ajouta David

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un burger. Avoua le westerosi

\- C'est l'occasion de goûter !

Il descendit prudemment de la toiture et ils partirent tous en voiture pour la ville. Etre assis dans un tel véhicule était une première pour Lancel et ce qui l'avait déstabilisé le plus, ça n'avait pas été les vibrations ou les soubresauts. Cela était commun aux carrosses de sa terre natale. Non, ce qui l'avait surpris, cela avait été la vitesse que l'on pouvait atteindre. Il avait un peu peur, à dire vrai, mais comme David semblait savoir manier l'engin, il se détendit, observant les paysages défiler sous ses yeux, la forêt laissant place, peu à peu, au bitume, aux rues pavées, à Storybrooke qui lui tendait les bras.

Une fois dehors, Emma et David ouvrirent la marche. Lancel passa à peine le perron que des confettis furent jetés et une assemblée s'écria :

\- Surprise !

Ils devaient bien être une dizaine de personnes. Dans le fond du diner, une banderole suspendue annonçait « Bienvenue à Storybrooke ! ». Mary-Margaret approcha pour les saluer. Voyant l'air stupéfait du jeune homme et l'expression ébahie de sa protectrice, elle expliqua qu'elle avait eu l'idée de faire une fête de bienvenue pour Lancel, pour l'aider à se sentir chez lui et lui permettre de rencontrer un peu de monde. Beaucoup avaient répondu à l'appel. Granny avait de suite offert de tenir la réception dans son commerce et si Regina n'était pas là, elle avait tenu à participer financièrement à l'affaire. Zelena se demanda pourquoi. Son hostilité était pourtant claire. Mais elle était ravie pour son cher petit Munchkin. Henry avait de suite abordé Lancel.

\- Salut, moi, c'est Henry ! Je suis le fils d'Emma mais aussi celui de Regina.

\- Bonjour Henry. Je m'appelle Lancel. Ta tante Zelena m'a expliqué le premier sort noir. Sourit-il

Sa réponse sembla ravir l'adolescent. Très vite, ce fut Crochet qui le salua et Zelena observa avec plaisir son filleul commencer à se mêler à la foule, même si elle s'inquiétait de l'absence de Rumple pour qui la venue d'un être comme Lancel devait être pourtant un sujet d'étude fascinant. La présence de Belle, sans doute...

\- Merci, Blanche-Neige... Dit-elle non sans une once d'émotion dans la voix. Merci pour lui.

\- Allons, c'est normal ! Et puis, il a fait une bonne impression ! Grincheux dit qu'il l'avait trouvé sympathique et étonnement modeste pour un noble ! Et je crois que tout le monde a été touché par son histoire. Sa propre cousine qui orchestre sa mort... Peu importe ce qu'il a pu faire avant, personne ne mérite de partir en croyant avoir détruit tout ce qu'il aimait.

\- Il y a une chose dont j'aimerais te parler. Ainsi qu'à Emma et David.

La princesse alla chercher son époux, sa fille, son futur gendre, laissant Lancel aux bons soins de son petit-fils et de Belle, qui venait de se présenter au nouvel habitant.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Emma

\- J'ai un projet en tête et comme tu gères la sécurité de la ville aux côtés de ta famille, je dois t'en parler avant toute chose. Dit Zelena tout en ajustant Robyn dans ses bras

\- La Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest qui demande la permission ? Une première ! Railla Killian

\- Que dire d'un pirate qui offre son bateau pour protéger une femme de son mari abusif ?

\- Touché.

\- Ca suffit, tous les deux ! Les gronda gentiment la Sauveuse. J'apprécie ta démarche, Zelena. Vraiment. Que voudrais-tu faire ?

Elle observa un instant Lancel avant de se lancer, fixant Emma dans les yeux.

\- J'aimerais amener la mère et la sœur de Lancel à Storybrooke.

Elle pouvait sentir un silence gêné avant que David ne relance la conversation, un peu hésitant.

\- Pour quelle raison ? Tenta-t-il. Oh, je ne suis pas contre ! Au contraire, cela serait hypocrite de ma part, sinon ! Mais pourquoi les faire venir ? Si c'est pour les rassurer sur la survie de Lancel, il te suffit d'utiliser tes souliers, d'aller les voir et de leur annoncer la vérité, avec des preuves, sous la promesse de leur silence.

\- Si tu as peur que Lancel se sente seul ici, même si ça ne remplacera jamais une famille, les habitants de la ville semblent l'aimer et il sera vite intégré ! Ajouta Emma

Zelena soupira.

\- C'est plus compliqué que cela. Souffla-t-elle

\- C'est à cause des jumeaux, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Mary-Margaret

\- Quels jumeaux ? S'étonna Crochet

\- Lancel est l'aîné d'une fratrie de quatre. Répondit la princesse. Mais ses deux petits frères ont été assassinés pendant une guerre qui a fait rage à Westeros. Zelena n'a pas pu les sauver.

\- Pauvre Lancel... Murmura David.

\- C'est en partie à cause d'eux, oui. Dit Zelena. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Cette pauvre femme a déjà enterré deux enfants. Et à l'heure actuelle, elle croit avoir perdu son mari et son fils aîné pendant l'explosion du septuaire de Baelor. Pour elle, elle a perdu trois bébés et l'amour de sa vie. Hélas, Kevan Lannister est bel et bien mort. Je n'ai pu secourir que son fils. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était dans le bâtiment à ce moment-là, sinon j'aurais essayé de le ramener, lui aussi. Par contre, ce que Dorna ignore, c'est que Lancel vit. Et de ce que Lancel a pu me raconter de sa mère, aujourd'hui, rien ne la retiendrait à Westeros. Elle n'a que peu de contact avec son père, son frère et sa sœur sont loin d'elle. Elle n'a plus que sa petite fille et ses yeux pour pleurer ses morts. Lancel a perdu son père, ses amis, son monde. Lors de tragédies pareilles, une famille devrait être unie et soudée...

Sa voix avait tremblé malgré elle, son altercation avec Regina encore fraîche dans sa tête, son rejet total. Malgré sa fille, malgré Lancel, malgré l'assurance d'avoir fait le bon choix, le manque d'Hades la brûlait au fer rouge.

\- J'en parlerai évidemment à Regina. Elle est le maire, après tout. Ajouta-t-elle assez précipitamment

\- Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre. Lui dit Emma. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses aller à Westeros et tes souliers ne laissent aucune trace magique derrière eux, donc il n'y a aucun risque de ce côté-là. Et je trouve que c'est une très belle action.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Emma. Approuva Killian.

\- C'est un geste très noble. Renchérit Blanche-Neige. Vouloir réunir une mère à son enfant, c'est très beau.

\- Je ne fais rien d'héroïque. Lâcha Zelena, un peu gênée par tout cela. Je le fais uniquement parce que je suis attachée à Lancel.

\- Peu importent tes raisons, le fait est que c'est un geste de héros, réunir une famille brisée. Reprit David.

\- Bien sûr, il est normal que Regina soit mise au courant et qu'elle approuve, elle aussi. Elle gère cette ville. Ajouta sa femme. Mais tu as notre soutien.

Ils se levèrent pour rejoindre Henry et Belle. Killian arrêta Zelena un instant.

\- J'ai su ce que c'est toi qui as tué Hades pour sauver Regina et la ville.

\- J'ai vengé le père de Robyn. Eluda-t-elle

\- Peut-être mais c'est en partie grâce à toi et à ton sacrifice que Zeus m'a ramené. Je te dois la vie. Je te remercie, Zelena. Et je suis désolé que tu aies eu à affronter une telle chose. C'était un méchant mais vous vous aimiez. Je n'ose pas imaginer ta peine.

Le menton de la jeune femme trembla, elle baissa la tête, tentant de lutter contre ses larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Crochet lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Cela sembla lui suffire et il la laissa pleurer, sans pour autant la quitter.

\- Ca ne va pas, Lady Zelena ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Lancel dès qu'il la vit, se levant et se précipitant vers elle.

\- Ce n'est rien, mon petit Munchkin. Tenta-t-elle de lui sourire. Ca me passera.

\- Beaucoup d'émotions d'un seul coup. Se risqua le pirate

\- Tu te fais des amis ? Reprit-elle

\- Tout le monde est si gentil ! J'ai du mal à croire qu'un tel endroit existe ! C'est tellement différent de Westeros ! Mais... Je me sens bien. Je me sens à ma place, bizarrement. Je devais être trop faible pour ma patrie.

\- La gentillesse n'est pas la faiblesse. Dit Zelena. C'est une arme redoutable. Sans elle, je serais encore seule, dans ma ferme, à ruminer et peut-être même que je replongerais dans les ténèbres. Et ça ne serait pas bien pour ma fille.

\- La Sorcière de l'Ouest qui vante la gentillesse ?! Plaisanta Killian

\- Je ne suis plus la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest ?

\- Tu t'en éloignes.

Zelena remercia Crochet et accompagna Lancel à sa table où ils furent rapidement servis par la nouvelle serveuse. Granny l'avait engagée après le départ de Ruby pour Oz afin de vivre avec Dorothy. Elle était assez petite et le plateau semblait lourd mais elle était agile. Et quand la sorcière vit l'expression de son protégé quand il posa les yeux sur elle pour la première fois, elle ne put que sourire doucement :

S'il était évident que la serveuse venait d'avoir un réel coup de foudre en le voyant (et elle ne pouvait que saluer son bon goût), il était clair que Lancel n'était pas insensible aux charmes de la demoiselle.

Et le connaissant, cela devait le surprendre lui-même mais ils étaient dans un royaume où les amours véritables se déclaraient souvent ainsi.

\- Voilà vos burgers. Faites attention, les assiettes sont chaudes ! Dit-elle en les servant

\- Merci...

Zelena le regarda observer la jeune femme avant de lui chuchoter, presque indignée, pourquoi il ne lui avait pas demandé son prénom. Face à son incompréhension, elle soupira.

\- J'ai bien vu qu'elle te plaît ! Poursuivit-elle

\- Ca serait trop cavalier...

\- Oh, Lancel ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu lui proposais de lui faire un enfant !

Ses joues oscillaient entre pâlir et rougir.

\- Mais elle te plaît, tu lui plais. Attends un peu et quand elle sera libre, va la voir, présente-toi, faites connaissance ! Vous pourriez être amis.

Lancel ne pipa mot, se plongeant dans l'étude de son assiette avant de goûter ce fameux burger dont on lui avait tant vanté les mérites. Son amie étudia discrètement la jeune femme qui avait capté l'attention de son Munchkin. Elle avait un visage assez poupin, un teint splendide, une peau de lait, des yeux en amande, des pupilles noisette. Ses cheveux avaient la couleur du chocolat chaud que Blanche-Neige lui avait un jour fait goûter, relevés en un chignon de danseuse pour éviter quelques pertes dans les assiettes des clients. Son nez était fin et se terminait en trompette. Sa lèvre supérieure était fine tandis que celle du dessous était bien plus pulpeuse. Elle lui rappelait une petite poupée de porcelaine, une femme encore enfant, tout chez elle évoquait la douceur. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Lancel se sentait attiré. Elle semblait être en pause. Zelena intima à son protégé d'aller la voir fissa et elle souriait, amusée, alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle.

\- On n'a pas eu l'occasion de se présenter. Tenta-t-il maladroitement. Je m'appelle Lancel. Lancel Lannister.

Il se trouva idiot, elle devait sans doute savoir qui il était, puisque la fête était pour lui. Pourtant, elle le regardait avec gentillesse, sans aucun jugement, juste intriguée.

\- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Lancel. Je suis Anna Bertin.

Les voyant commencer à discuter, la timidité du jeune homme s'effaçant, Zelena se félicita avant de réaliser qu'elle était peut-être une marraine bonne fée, après tout.

* * *

Face à la porte du bureau de sa sœur, Zelena sentait sa résolution s'effondrer. Elle inspira un grand coup et frappa à la porte. La voix sèche de Regina lui ordonna d'entrer. Plongée dans ses papiers, elle n'avait pas remarqué qui la visitait.

\- Pardonnez-moi, j'en ai pour une minute. S'excusa-t-elle

\- Prends ton temps, soeurette.

Le maire s'arrêta net et leva les yeux vers elle. Son visage exprimait toute sa surprise.

\- Oh... Bonjour, Zelena. Que se passe-t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Robyn ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

\- Non, tout va bien. Elle est avec Granny, elle me la garde pendant que Lancel apprend à cuisiner. Il veut vraiment s'adapter.

\- C'est bien... Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

Elle obéit.

\- J'ai su que tu avais participé à la fête pour Lancel chez Granny. Merci, Regina.

\- Lancel n'avait pas à subir ma colère. J'ai toujours mes craintes mais il est une victime. En tant que tel, je lui donne le bénéfice du doute.

Zelena acquiesça.

\- Que veux-tu ? Demanda sa demi-soeur. Je doute que tu te sois déplacée juste pour des remerciements, même si c'est apprécié.

\- J'ai un projet et en tant que maire, tu dois en être avertie et donner ton aval.

\- Prendrais-tu en compte mon refus ?

\- J'essaye de faire les choses correctement, Regina ! La dernière fois, je ne t'avais pas prévenue de l'arrivée de Lancel et tu l'as su par autrui. J'en ai parlé à Emma et aux Nolan. Ils approuvent mon idée mais ils insistent sur le fait que tu dois être au courant et choisir, tu es le maire, il y a un ordre à respecter.

\- Sauf que si je refuse, je passe pour la méchante égoïste.

\- Si tu dis non, j'ai un plan B qui me garantit d'accomplir une partie de mon but tout en respectant ta volonté.

La Méchante Reine soupira.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je voudrais faire venir la mère et la sœur de Lancel à Storybrooke.

\- Je te demande pardon ?! S'emporta Regina

\- Regina, s'il te plaît, je te demande juste de m'écouter jusqu'à la fin ! Je ne te le demande pas en tant que sœur mais en tant que citoyenne venue pétitionner son maire !

Vaincue, elle la laissa procéder. Zelena lui expliqua alors l'histoire de Martyn, de Willem, ce qu'elle savait de Dorna et Regina admettait sans peine qu'elle éprouvait de la pitié pour cette pauvre femme. Elle s'imaginait vivant dans la croyance d'avoir perdu Henry, c'était une douleur horrible. Elle écouta tout le raisonnement de son aînée, sa proposition de juste les prévenir de la survie de Lancel pour alléger leurs cœurs si jamais les faire emménager était trop risqué selon elle. Et elle ne pouvait qu'admettre que sa sœur essayait vraiment.

On lui reprochait de n'avoir rien dit ?

Elle prenait les devants.

On lui disait que sa méthode était risquée ?

Elle s'assurait de la sécurité de la ville dans sa logistique avant d'agir.

Elle souhaitait faire quelque chose que Blanche-Neige elle-même pourrait faire : réunir un parent à son enfant.

Et Zelena le faisait par affection pour ce garçon.

Blanche-Neige, David, Emma, semblaient vouloir lui faire confiance, l'épauler, l'aider à s'améliorer. Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable, elle le regrettait, mais la mort de Robin était trop fraîche et même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, elle n'arrivait pas à compatir avec sa sœur, qui avait pourtant perdu son grand amour, elle aussi.

\- Elles ne sont pas en danger. Précisa Zelena pour briser le silence. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une réponse immédiate, si tu dois y réfléchir un peu plus. Tu sais où me trouver et je n'ai pas changé de numéro. Merci de m'avoir reçue.

Elle se leva et se tourna, prête à partir, quand la voix de Regina s'éleva.

\- C'est d'accord.

La sorcière fit volte-face, incrédule.

\- Bien entendu, le choix leur revient. Mais je ne m'oppose pas à l'emménagement de Dorna Swyft et de sa fille Janei, sous surveillance, au début, par sûreté. Par contre, avant que tu n'agisses, il faudra que l'on voit où elles vivront, ce genre de choses. Et je crois que les habitants ne seront pas contre une nouvelle petite sauterie. Ton protégé est très apprécié en ville.

\- Merci, Regina... Je suis là quand tu auras cinq minutes pour en parler. Je ne t'embête pas plus.

\- Zelena... Merci d'être venue m'en parler avant de le faire. De m'avoir demandé. Je vois que tu essayes.

Elle sortit enfin, le cœur plus léger qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Peut-être que Blanche-Neige et que Lancel avaient raison :

Une fois son deuil plus facile à gérer, Regina reviendrait à de meilleurs sentiments et elles pourraient enfin être des sœurs, comme elles auraient toujours dû l'être, comme elles l'avaient promis à leur mère avant qu'elle ne s'en aille pour de bon vers un monde meilleur.

**A Suivre**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Once Upon A Time est l'oeuvre d'Edward Kistis et d'Adam Horowitz. Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : La méchante sorcière de l'Ouest rencontre un lionceau de l'Ouest. Et alors que Lancel est pourtant un être relativement insignifiant, Zelena ne peut s'empêcher de s'intéresser à lui.

**Marraine Bonne Fée malgré elle**

**Chapitre 10**

Zelena ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle vit Lancel au diner, Anna lui expliquant les divers étapes pour réaliser un gâteau. Concentré, s'appliquant, utilisant avec soin la maryse qu'on lui avait prêtée, il avait réussi, par elle ne savait quel miracle, à se mettre de la farine sur le nez.

\- Voilà, tu passes en-dessous et tu ramènes vers toi. En faisant ainsi, tu incorpores les éléments avec douceur.

Zelena savait que Lancel se sentait mal à l'aise car il ne payait pas pour apprendre à cuisiner. Il avait insisté auprès de Granny, ce n'était pas normal qu'il ne paye rien mais elle avait éludé la question.

\- Tu me fais de la publicité, à venir ainsi tous les jours. Et puis, c'est normal d'aider les nouveaux venus.

Lancel avait alors proposé de lui rendre un service en retour et face à sa détermination, la tenancière avait cédé. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer de vouloir être juste. Alors, en remerciement, il venait aider une fois par semaine, le jour où le restaurant était livré en matières premières. Il portait les caisses à l'intérieur, aidait à l'inventaire. Et comme il était grand, elle lui demandait aussi, de temps en temps, de nettoyer les gouttières. Le jeune homme avait aussi pris le réflexe de fréquenter la bibliothèque avec assiduité. Zelena le voyait lire toute sorte de livres. Il était clair qu'il essayait de s'adapter vite, peut-être trop vite, pour ne pas lui peser de trop. Lui qui était déjà si léger... Elle entra, faisant tinter la cloche derrière elle. Lancel leva son nez de son cul de poule.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis en avance. Sourit-elle

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose ? S'inquiéta-t-il

\- Non, rien, même si j'ai à te parler après ta leçon.

Elle commanda un thé. Anna le lui servit.

\- Le gâteau sera bientôt cuit, cela sera l'occasion de le goûter. Lui dit-elle

Lancel rapportait toujours les plats qu'il apprenait à cuisiner dans leur petite maison et elle admettait qu'il s'en sortait bien. Oh, ça n'était pas toujours présentable, parfois, c'était raté mais c'était un peu la surprise du jour. Le pauvre, quand il avait essayé de faire de la semoule et qu'il s'était retrouvé avec une polenta fade et détrempée !

Bientôt, une bonne odeur envahit la pièce et quelques instants plus tard, Lancel la rejoignait à table, pas peu fier de son carrot cake. Robyn dormait paisiblement à côté d'eux.

\- Tu t'améliores de jour en jour. Le complimenta la sorcière après une bouchée

Il sourit.

\- Vous vouliez me parler, Lady Zelena ?

Elle acquiesça.

\- Je suis allée voir Regina. Lui dit-elle et elle le vit se raidir.

Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

\- J'ai un projet en tête, je suis soutenue par le clan Nolan et ma sœur m'a donné sa bénédiction. Mais j'ai aussi besoin de la tienne.

\- La mienne ?

Elle planta ses yeux d'eau dans ses pupilles émeraude.

\- Je voudrais faire venir ta mère et ta sœur à Storybrooke.

Elle vit alors son petit munchkin se figer, son regard passant par une gamme étendue d'émotions, oscillant entre l'incrédulité et la gratitude.

\- Vous voulez... Faire venir Mère et Janei ?

Sa voix avait été à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, chevrotante. Zelena ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'empathie pour lui. Comme elle à une époque de sa vie, il s'était sans doute dit qu'il ne verrait jamais plus sa mère. Il baissa les yeux vers sa part de gâteau et elle savait que c'était pour éviter de lui montrer ses larmes. Lancel lui parlait peu de sa vie à Port-Réal mais ce qu'elle en savait était suffisant pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'en gardait pas un un bon souvenir. Et, comme elle en son temps, il avait appris la leçon amère imposée aux enfants :_ sèche tes larmes et fais bonne figure. On se fiche de ce que tu ressens. Tu n'intéresses personne._ _Tes malheurs n'intéressent personne. Alors, arrête de chouiner, tais-toi et souris. _Elle l'avait déjà vu pleurer, parce que la douleur était trop grande. Mais les blessures de son passé, pourtant lancinantes, il les gardait pour lui seul, croyant sans doute encore que cela était indécent de partager ses peines. Elle vit sa main trembler sur sa fourchette. Sans un mot, elle posa ses doigts sur ses phalanges, les serrant doucement. Que dire qui serait à la hauteur d'un tel moment ? Que dire qui ne serait ni cliché ni éculé ? Non, rien, aucune parole n'aurait pu se montrer aussi forte que cet instant où leur lien improbable se renforçait un peu plus. Lancel allait revoir sa mère et sa sœur, pour les faire venir ou pour leur dire adieu, mais au moins, il avait la possibilité de clore un chapitre de sa vie, d'en entamer un nouveau. Et étrangement, l'idée de lui offrir cette joie suffisait à son bonheur à cet instant.

* * *

\- Entrez. Ordonna Regina, le nez dans ses papiers

La mairesse entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir, se fermer doucement, des pas discrets se diriger dans sa direction. Pourtant, une fois devant elle, l'ombre n'osa pas bouger d'un poil. La jeune femme se retint de soupirer, ne pouvant décemment pas reprocher à un citoyen d'être poli et d'attendre qu'on lui offre un siège. Elle leva les yeux et ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise quand elle vit Lancel face à elle. Il ne cessait de changer depuis son arrivée et l'air de Storybrooke semblait lui réussir à merveille. L'étoile des Sept sur son front s'était effacée. Il s'était aussi habillé avec soin pour la rencontrer et elle admettait qu'elle appréciait l'effort. Rares étaient les habitants à la pétitionner en étant habillés d'un smoking noir, d'une chemise bleu marine et de chaussures cirées. Cet ensemble venait-il de Charmant ou Zelena le lui avait-elle offert ?

\- Ah. Monsieur Lannister. Sourit-elle. C'est la première fois que je vous reçois dans mon bureau, je crois.

\- En effet, Madame. Mais appelez-moi Lancel, je vous en prie.

\- Appelez-moi Regina. Vous êtes, après tout, le protégé de ma sœur. Installez-vous.

Il obéit.

\- Je ne vous dérangerai pas longtemps. Promit-il

\- Si mes concitoyens me dérangent, je dois changer de métier. Plaisanta-t-elle. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- A la vérité, rien. Avoua-t-il. Rien de plus. Je suis venu vous remercier.

\- Me... remercier ? Répéta-t-elle doucement, confuse

\- Je sais que ma présence vous cause du souci. Expliqua-t-il. Pourtant, vous avez accepté que je reste. Et j'ai appris que vous aviez accepté que ma mère et ma sœur me rejoignent.

Regina haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai accepté parce que je sais que le voyage ne laissera pas de trace magique ici ou à Westeros. Cela ne met pas en danger la ville. Et je suis moi-même une mère. L'idée de la vôtre ne sachant pas votre survie, pleurant votre décès, est une pensée qui me touche d'autant plus. De plus, vous êtes apprécié en ville.

Face à la surprise du westerosi, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Vous l'ignoriez ?

\- Les habitants de la ville se montrent juste gentils. Je ne sais pas si cela signifie que je suis apprécié.

\- Vous l'êtes. Votre histoire a touché les esprits et les cœurs.

\- Ils ne connaissent pas tout... Déclara sombrement Lancel. Je ne suis pas aussi pur et aussi innocent qu'ils peuvent le penser. J'ai commis des erreurs, des péchés, des crimes même. Si je suis bien évidemment touché par de telles marques de générosité, je n'en suis pas digne pour autant.

\- Vous vivez avec ma sœur qui n'est pas toute blanche non plus. Nous avons tous ici commis des erreurs. Mais le credo de cette ville, c'est que tout le monde a le droit à une deuxième chance. Dans la Forêt Enchantée, j'étais la Méchante Reine, j'ai terrorisé, tué, été froide et cruelle. Pourtant, grâce à l'espoir, grâce à cette croyance, j'ai travaillé pour ma rédemption et je suis acceptée ici. Pardonnée complètement, je ne sais pas, je l'espère, mais je ne suis plus vilipendée. Peu importe ce que l'on a fait si on le regrette vraiment et si on essaye d'être une meilleure personne suite à cela. Cela, ce sont mon fils et ma belle-fille qui me l'ont appris. Vous avez touché le cœur de ma sœur et vous êtes l'une des nombreuses raisons qui la guident sur le chemin du bien. Alors oui, rien que pour cela, vous avez le droit à une seconde chance.

Face à la conviction de la reine, il avait envie d'y croire.

* * *

Blanche-Neige, Emma, David, Crochet et Regina étaient venus à la fermette de Zelena le jour du départ. Les souliers aux pieds, elle venait de confier sa fille à la princesse. Regina tenait à être là pour leur retour, jugeant qu'elle devait accueillir les nouvelles arrivantes aussi tôt que possible.

\- Ca va aller ? Vous avez tout ce qu'il faut ? S'inquiéta la jeune mère

\- C'est un aller-retour ! Soupira gentiment la sorcière. Et j'ai ma magie.

\- Et je sais utiliser une épée. La rassura Lancel

\- Bon, eh bien... Bon voyage. Dit la mairesse

Lancel s'accrocha au bras de Zelena, laquelle frappa ses talons trois fois, les faisant disparaître dans un nuage vert. Ils apparurent alors dans une aile abandonnée d'un château, une odeur marine leur parvenant aux narines, les cris des pêcheurs résonnant depuis le port. Et l'expression de Lancel fit plaisir à Zelena autant que cela la peina légèrement face à cette réalité :

Lancel était rentré à la maison.

\- Port-Lannis... Murmura-t-il

L'odeur de la brise marine le ramena des années en arrière, au doux temps de l'enfance.

Une jeune servante cria quand elle le vit, laissant tomber son linge. Lancel la surprit davantage en s'accroupissant pour l'aider à ramasser ses draps.

\- Mon... Monsire Lancel ! Mais... Mais vous êtes... Vous êtes mort ! Balbutia-t-elle

Il lui sourit gentiment.

\- Non, je suis bien vivant. Grâce à la dame que vous voyez derrière moi. Une dame de grande qualité.

Zelena ne put que sourire, enorgueillie.

\- Je suis venu voir ma mère, Lady Dorna. Lui dit-il

\- Lady Dorna est partie, Monsire, avec la petite demoiselle... Elle disait que le château lui rappelait trop Monsire Kevan et vous-même, Monsire... Alors, elle est partie quelques temps chez son père, Ser Harys. Oh, Monsire, devons-nous préparer votre chambre ? Un corbeau ?

\- Non, ça va aller, je ne reste pas. Mais vous devez me promettre de taire ma venue. Personne ne doit savoir.

\- C'est promis, Monsire. Oh, vous savez, on vous a beaucoup pleuré ! Beaucoup pleuré, Monsire !

L'aveu le toucha et il la laissa repartir avant de voir passer devant lui un nuage vert, touchant la jeune femme. Il se retourna vers Zelena.

\- Un simple sort d'oubli. Eluda-t-elle. Je préfère être sûre. Qui sait si sa langue avait dérapé, Cersei t'aurait su vivant.

Elle fit apparaître un attrape-rêves, demanda à Lancel d'y visualiser la maison de son grand-père. Zelena découvrit alors une sorte de manoir féodal au cœur de champs de blés dorés. Lancel prit son bras et ils se retrouvèrent vite à Champmoisson. Sauf qu'ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à des cris de stupeur. Ils avaient atterri en pleine salle à manger, en présence de Dorna, de Janei et d'Harys. Le cri avait émané de la mère du jeune homme, un cri de stupeur, de joie étranglée, d'incrédulité. Lancel se tourna vers l'autrice de ses jours et sourit avant de lui faire la révérence, comme n'importe quel jeune homme de la noblesse.

\- Bonjour Mère... Tenta-t-il doucement

Dorna Swyft, l'épouse de Ser Kevan, était une femme qui devait entrer dans la cinquantaine, petite, menue, les cheveux fins d'un blond très pâle et des yeux gris, un menton presque inexistant. Il émanait d'elle une aura de douceur, de modestie, de par sa mise mais aussi de par ses traits doux. Elle s'approcha de Lancel, les yeux noyés de larmes.

\- Méfie-toi, Dorna ! S'écria Harys. C'est peut-être un piège.

Elle n'écouta que son cœur de mère. Sa main traça doucement le long de la joue de son fils avant de le serrer contre elle, laissant libre cours à ses émotions, sanglotant, remerciant les Sept Dieux pour ce miracle inespéré. Une petite fille, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans, s'approcha. Elle aussi petite pour son âge, elle avait le visage rond des poupins, les mêmes yeux émeraude que Lancel, des boucles blondes vaporeuses. Lancel la regarda, ému, tentant de prononcer quelque chose avant que l'enfant ne l'enlace à son tour.

\- Lany... Murmura-t-elle

Ser Harys finit par se lever, sous le choc, pour prendre son petit-fils dans ses bras.

\- Mais... Comment ? Demanda le chevalier. Et cette tenue ?

\- J'ai été sauvé par Lady Zelena ici présente. Avoua l'ancien moineau en désignant sa protectrice qui n'avait pipé mot depuis leur arrivée.

Il leur expliqua leur première rencontre, à l'époque où il n'était encore qu'un écuyer, sans cacher ses dons magiques. Puis, comme il avait piqué son intérêt, elle avait veillé sur lui. Elle avait tenté, en vain, de sauver Martyn et Willem. Elle l'avait soigné. Puis, elle l'avait sauvé du feu grégeois, l'amenant dans une ville cachée, la seule ville magique dans le monde sans magie, Storybrooke, où il résidait désormais, protégé par celle que l'on appelait jadis la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest, entouré par des personnages eux aussi issus de légendes hélas inconnues dans les Sept Royaumes. Il ne cacha pas non plus l'aveu de son amie : si elle avait su la présence de Kevan au Septuaire de Baelor au même moment, après avoir secouru Lancel, elle aurait tenté de le sauver aussi, malgré le danger pour sa vie. Dorna se tourna vers la sorcière et lui fit une révérence si basse que ses genoux devaient toucher le sol. Zelena se sentit gênée : une dame de bonne famille la saluait elle, la bâtarde, la pauvresse.

\- Je ne saurais jamais assez vous remercier, Lady Zelena, de tous les soins que vous avez pour mon fils.

\- Pourquoi être revenu ? Demanda douloureusement Ser Harys. Oh, ne crois pas que je suis fâché de te voir, loin de là ! Ta mort, ou ta fausse mort, nous a déchiré le cœur. Mais pourquoi prendre le risque de venir là où on a voulu t'assassiner ? Car, d'après ta mère, c'est un meurtre.

Lancel observa un instant sa mère avant de sentir une sorte de froid l'envahir. Son père avait très certainement écrire à sa mère, lui expliquant tout : les raisons de sa maladie, son lien avec Cersei, le roi... Comme elle avait dû être déçue de son fils, son premier fils, attendu comme le messie pendant plus d'une décennie.

\- Lady Zelena est la sœur aînée de Lady Regina, le chef de Storybrooke. Révéla le jeune homme. Lady Zelena voulait proposer à Mère et à Janei de nous rejoindre, pour que nous puissions être réunis. Et Lady Regina a donné son accord. Et bien sûr... Si vous préféreriez rester ici, alors, ce voyage était l'occasion de mettre un terme à un deuil prématuré.

Sa voix avait été moins assurée lors de la dernière phrase, pourtant Dorna le regarda avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je rester dans un royaume dirigé par une catin de bas étage folle à lier ?

Ils apprirent alors que, depuis le suicide du roi Tommen causé par le décès de la reine Margaery, elle aussi présente dans le Septuaire lors de l'explosion du feu grégeois, Cersei avait pris la place de son fils et régnait sur les Sept Royaumes en son propre nom. A l'heure actuelle, Daenerys Targaryen marchait vers Port-Réal avec, disait-on, des dragons. Dorna était retournée dans le château de son enfance peu avant la prise de Castral Roc par les Immaculés. Par chance, ils avaient eu assez de respect pour ne pas toucher à la crypte des Lannister. Martyn et Willem reposaient toujours en paix. Dorna, elle, ne pouvait pas pardonner à sa nièce d'avoir fait tuer son mari et son fils parce qu'ils ne marchaient pas dans son sens.

\- Bien évidemment que je te suivrai ! Dit-elle à son aîné. Ici, je n'ai que mes morts à pleurer.

\- Viendrez-vous avec nous ? S'adressa Zelena à Harys. Je doute que ma sœur fasse la moue parce que nous amenons le grand-père de mon filleul avec nous.

\- Je ne peux pas abandonner Champmoisson. Répondit tristement mais dignement l'homme. Sinon, que deviendrait Steffon, sa femme et son fils ? Non, je dois rester pour le leur transmettre une fois mort.

Il se tourna vers Lancel.

\- Cersei ne prête aucune attention à ta mère, à ta sœur, mais je reste lié à elle. Lui dit-il. Je suis un banneret de ta famille, mon petit. Je ne peux échapper à mon destin. Mais toi, toi tu dois survivre. Ton père et ton oncle seraient fiers de te voir établir une nouvelle branche sur une terre encore inexplorée. Je tairai ta venue. Et pour ce qui est de Dorna, de Janei, on trouvera bien une excuse. Allez, vivez, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour être heureux.

Dorna enlaça son père en pleurant. Il embrassa sa fille, ses petits-enfants, leur donnant sa bénédiction, sans oublier celle grâce à qui tout était possible. Zelena le jaugea vite fait avant de renoncer à lui effacer la mémoire, à lui aussi. Lui, on pourrait croire que c'était la démence, la sénilité, qui se réveillait avec la douleur d'avoir perdu encore un petit-fils. La dernière chose qu'il vit d'eux fut un éclat de lumière aussi verte que les pupilles du premier de ses petits-enfants.

* * *

Le quatuor réapparut dans le jardin de Zelena, sous les applaudissements de Charmant, de Crochet et d'Emma. Blanche-Neige prenait soin de Neal et de Robyn. Regina s'approcha d'eux.

\- Lady Dorna, Lady Janei. En ma qualité de maire de Storybrooke et de reine de la Forêt Enchantée, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Storybrooke.

Mère et fille la saluèrent avec une révérence parfaite. On les présenta aux Nolan ainsi qu'à Killian.

\- Alors... Es-tu heureux, mon petit Munchkin ? Demanda Zelena à Lancel

Le sourire éclatant du jeune homme était la plus belle des réponses.

\- Je te conseille de te retourner, sœurette. Suggéra Regina

Ils obéirent et ils découvrirent, avec stupeur, que la ferme avait doublé en surface habitable.

\- Que... Commença la sorcière

\- Je l'ai agrandie magiquement. Révéla sa cadette. Je sais que tu avais prévu de faire une espèce de bivouac, le temps de faire des travaux mais considère cela comme un cadeau de ma part pour ton cher petit munchkin comme tu l'appelles.

\- Lady Regina, je... Tenta Lancel

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Lancel. Storybrooke est la ville des deuxièmes chances. Vous méritez ce nouveau départ.

Zelena observa son protégé, se demandant clairement comment il avait réussi à se mettre Regina dans la poche.

\- Venez. Lança Emma. Vous devez être affamés, nous vous invitons chez Granny.

Janei tenit la main vers son frère. Elle rit aux éclats quand il la prit sur ses épaules.

* * *

\- Surprise ! Cria une foule réunie dans le diner

Il semblait y avoir encore plus de monde encore pour la venue de Dorna et de Janei que pour celle de Lancel, ce qui réchauffa le cœur du jeune homme. Sous peu, les habitants présents virent se présenter aux nouveaux arrivants. Zelena observait avec une tendresse presque maternelle son petit protégé se mélanger à la foule, jouer avec sa sœur, profiter de sa mère. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir fait la chose juste et elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi les héros agissaient ainsi. La sensation d'avoir fait le bien était grisante. C'était peut-être égoïste car en faisant le bien, elle se rendait heureuse, mais alors c'était un péché bien utile. Elle n'approuverait sans doute jamais l'intégralité des valeurs, des principes ou des méthodes des gentils. Mais elle aimait à penser qu'elle en avait saisi l'essentiel. Elle écoutait les Nolan la féliciter pour son geste, Crochet admettre qu'il admirait une telle loyauté pour quelqu'un. Elle ne put réprimer un petit rire discret quand Anna s'approcha de Lancel, saluant sa mère et sa sœur :

Alors que leurs mains s'étaient frôlées, Lancel avait légèrement rougi.

**A Suivre**


End file.
